Don't Tell anyone
by ContestIkari365
Summary: William loves Yumi. Yumi loves Ulrich. Sisi loves Ulrich. Ulrich loves Yumi. what will William do to get Yumi? What will Sisi do to get Ulrich? And will they be able to tell each other about it? Re editting story right now but still would love reviews!
1. Chapter 1 abusing

"Don't Tell Anyone"

Chapter one: Abusing

"Alright, I have a joke. You want to hear it?"Odd asked. "Yes? Good!" Odd immediately stopped everyone before they could say their answer.

"Looks like we have no choice." Ulrich said, rubbing his temples in annoyance.

"Ok, What did the blonde think of the new computer?" Odd asked, with a full mouth from eating ravioli in the cafeteria.

"What, Odd?" Aelita questioned with a grin. She said it to just get it over with.

"She didn't like it cause she couldn't get MTV!" Odd laughed along with everyone else who was bursting out laughing.

William walked into the cafeteria with what appeared to be a killer smile on his face.

"Hey Yumi, can I talk to you for a sec?" William asked as he leaned onto the cafeteria table.

"Sure. Sorry guys, I'll talk to you later." Yumi said as she stood from her chair. She then followed William outside of the cafeteria and towards the trees by the school. No one really goes over there, and Yumi thought it was strange for him to go in that direction, but she followed him anyway.

* * *

Back at the cafeteria everyone watched as they left.

"I wonder what they're talking about?"Odd questioned with curiosity in his voice.

"I wonder also." Ulrich said curiously.

"Maybe he's confessing." Odd suggested as he wagged his eyebrows.

* * *

"So William, what did you need to talk to me about?" Yumi asked curiously twisting her hair with her finger.

"Yumi, this is very important. Will you listen and not run off?" William asked as he stepped closer to Yumi.

"I'll listen, but I can't promise if I'll run off." Yumi said trying to back up, but her back was already against a tree.

William took a deep breath. "Yumi, I love you, will you go out with me?" William said releasing all of his breath.

Yumi stared at him with wide eyes."I-I'm sorry, William, but I-I can't accept. I-I love someone else." Yumi stuttered.

William narrowed his eyes into a glare. "Is it Ulrich? Is that why you can't go out with me? I'm better than him, you know that; go out with me!" William said, forcing Yumi to stay pinned to the tree.

Yumi couldn't move, he pinned her hands to the tree. His sudden outburst of violence towards Yumi scared her. She flinched when he touched her.

"No, William, you aren't better than Ulrich! He will always be better than you!" Yumi said, struggling in his grip.

"Why is it always him? I'm so much better!" William shrieked his face inches away from Yumi's.

"No, you are not! I will never love you! He is the only one that understands me... Please, why can't you understand? I thought you of all people would!" Yumi shrieked back. She was still trying to get out of his grip, but he was to strong.

"I really didn't want to do this, but I will prove to you that I love you more. Yumi, understand this is for your own good." William said, forcing his lips on hers.

"You can't do this, William! Please, stop abusing me!" Yumi screamed, pulling away from his dark kisses. Then he started to kiss her neck, causing a hickey to appear.

_'This doesn't feel right. It feels like a ugly dog licking me. This shouldn't be the way that I feel. I should feel happy but I'm not cause It's Williamand not Ulrich.' Yumi thought as the feeling of fear shot through her body. She had no idea what was coming next but she braced herself for anything. _

"Don't you see, Yumi? I am not abusing you. I am showing my love." William said in a cocky tone. He started to move his hand up and down her leg.

"No, William!" Yumi slapped William across the face.

"You dare do this to me? You're going to pay for that." William said as he slapped Yumi back. The force of the slap caused Yumi to fall to the ground.

"Ow! William, you will so not get away with this! My friends will teach you a lesson!" Yumi cried as she ran away from the abusive boy. She knew she had to go back, but she didn't want her friends to see her.

"If you dare tell anyone, you'll get worse then a hickey and a slap on the face. It'll be much worse!" William called after her.

_'Damn you William, I can't tell anyone. Now I'll be scared of everyone who touches me.' she hesitatingly looked behind her, 'especially him.'_ Yumi thought as she walked back to her dorm to find her pink haired roommate asleep in her bed_._

_"Good, she's asleep, but now what do I do? I have a hickey and a bruise that's slowly appearing on my face."Yumi thought panicking._ " I'm going to have to make up a lie to my friends." Yumi said,falling onto her bed and passing out.

**Authors note:The first chapter has been edited(AGAIN... AGAIN!) I will edit all other chapters before uploading the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 noticing

Chapter two: Noticing

Yumi woke up to see that her roommate, Aelita, was already gone, probably with Jeremy like usual.

Yumi put alot of makeup on her face so none of her friends could see the bruise. She got up after she was finished with her makeup and put on a new scarf to hide the hickey. It was kind of strange because the scarf was so brightly colored. She ended up having to change her entire outfit. 'B_rightly colored stuff... fun_.' _She thought humorlessly, as she walked out of the door._

Yumi finally left the room, but when she went downstairs she found William waiting for her. She groaned. "What do you want now, William?" she asked, wondering what he could possibly do to her now.

"Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to walk you to class." William said brightly, grabbing Yumi's hand and trying to walk with her.

"William, I can walk myself to class." Yumi said, with a disgusting look saying 'I'm not a kid that needs someone to walk her everywhere.' As the warning bell rang kids started to run to class, which was the perfect cover for Yumi running away from William. As she ran, she kept her hand close to her. _'Why does him simply touching me freak me out like that? I hate him! Hate! Him!'_

* * *

Back at the dorm room, William still stood there as if he were still waiting for her._'Oh Yumi, I have a surprise for you after class.' William thought with a smirk as he walked away, planning his next attack._

* * *

"After the dreadful class finally ended, the bell rung for them to leave. This game Yumi the chance to find her friends outside the door and leave with them." She hoped that with her friends around her William wouldn't show up. No such luck.

"Yumi, I need to see you for a sec." William said, dragging Yumi away from her friends. They didn't miss the terrified look on her face when he grabbed her hand.

"What's up with them?" Odd asked as he jabbed his thumb in their direction.

"I don't know, but something isn't right with those two." Ulrich mumbled, leaving with Odd to go to their room. "Coming Jeremy? Aelita?"

"No, we're heading to the factory to check if anythings changed on Lyoko," Jeremy said, walking away with Aelita on his tail.

* * *

William walked into his dorm room leading Yumi in. "Alright Yumi, we're finally alone in my room." William said, sitting on his bed. He patted the spot next to him, motioning for Yumi to sit down.

Yumi shook her head "Look , I need to go soon, so please say what you need to say to me. Then, I'm off." Yumi said, turning around getting ready to leave.

"What's with the rush? You don't need to go so early, we have plenty of time." William said, assuring her with a pleading look to keep her there longer. He grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving.

"I need to get back to my dorm room before Jim comes and sees I'm gone." Yumi said, trying to tug her hand out of his grip.

"You're not going anywhere." William said, forcefully, forcing Yumi to sit on the bed with him.

"Look William, I need to leave. Jim will be here soon to make sure everyone is where they're supposed to be." Yumi said, scared, and tried once more to get away from William's abusing hands.

"I told you, Yumi, I'll do anything to get you to love me. Even If I have to force you." William said, pushing Yumi down on the bed with him on top of her. She flinched in fear; It had completely taken over her.

"William stop, I told you I'll never love you! Even if you do this!" Yumi growled, struggling in fear to get away from his touch.

"I told you that I'll do more and more to you everyday to make you love me." William mumbled into her ear, starting to kiss her soft lips.

"No you didn't, William!" Yumi cried in confusion.

"Oh, well I'm telling you now." William chuckled as he forced his lips upon hers again.

"No, William, stop! This is enough!" Yumi whimpered.

William wiped off Yumi's makeup and loosened her scarf. "I see you're trying to cover the evidence of what happened yesterday," William said with a smile on his face. He started to lick his lips like he wanted to eat something. He began kissing her all over her neck, making smaller hickeys slowly appear in the process. "Why don't I give you more?"

"No, I don't want anymore! Please, stop! I'll tell people about you!" Yumi threatened while getting free of William's grip and pulled his hair.

"Ow, You! You're going to get it now!" William said while grabbing her hair, and slapping Yumi's other cheek. The tears fell from her face like little rivers.

"That's all I'm going to do tonight to show that I love you, but next time it will be worse." William smirked and let go of Yumi. "Much worse."

Yumi ran out of his door, crying hard, heading towards her dorm room. As Yumi ran, she saw how late it had gotten since she had been in William's room. Yumi missed mostly all her classes.

She silently prayed, _'Please let Aelita be alseep! Please don't let her see what William has done to me!'_

Yumi opened the door and saw that the lights were on and Aelita was still awake. She sighed in defeat, and tried her best to hide her face without it being obvious.

"Yumi, what took you so long?" Aelita said, looking at Yumi with worry written all over her face.

"Sorry, I just want to sleep." Yumi said, lying on her bed.

"What happened Yumi? You look terrified." Aelita said, laying next to Yumi.

"It's nothing, nothing happened." Yumi mumbled.

"Nothing happened my butt! Come on, Yumi, tell me." Aelita exclaimed.

"You swear you won't tell anyone? Especially Ulrich?" Yumi pleaded.

"I swear I won't, trust me." Aelita promised.

"Uh... this is kinda hard to say." Yumi whimpered.

"Come on, Yumi, it's okay to tell me." Aelita urged, patting Yumi on the back.

"Here it goes,"Yumi began "When William asked me to see him for a second he asked me something and I didn't say what he wanted me to say so now he is abusing me." Yumi rambled.

"What? We need to tell everyone so they can kick his butt!" Aelita said, jumping up from her spot on Yumi's bed.

"No, Aelita! You can't! You swore that you wouldn't tell anyone, please!" Yumi said desperately, grabbing Aelita's hand.

"Alright I won't tell." Aelita finally conceded. "So that's why you have been with him a lot! And acquiring a new outfit...?" Aelita said, taking off the loosened scarf and wiping off the leftover makeup.

Aelita tried to remove the makeup with the scarf but it reminded Yumi of William touching her. "No, please don't Aelita!" Yumi said, slapping Aelita's hand away.

"I see, so now you're scared when someone tries to touch you." Aelita commented.

"Yes, I'm traumatized now." Yumi admitted. "And with what William just did to me-" Yumi mumbled.

"What?" Aelita shrieked.

"Nothing!" Yumi wailed.

"So what did William say to you that you refused?" Aelita questioned.

"He said he loved me. I had to refuse. I love someone else." Yumi mumbled.

"Oh, I see." Aelita agreed.

"Yeah, it's not my fault I love Ulrich." Yumi mumbled.

"What was that?" Aelita questioned.

"What was what?" Yumi wailed.

Aelita gave a funny look to Yumi, but suddenly her funny look turned to a look of realization."Oh no!" Aelita gasped in remembrance.

"What?" Yumi said confused.

"I just remembered, Jeremy told me to get everyone to go to the factory." Aelita said. She quickly helped Yumi with her makeup and scarf, also adding how lucky she was that it was winter, or else everyone would think it would be suspicious to have the scarf. Not that the scarf wasn't suspicious already, because it was.

When they were done, Aelita carefully grabbed Yumi's hand to lead her to get Ulrich, and Odd.

They opened the door to find Odd snoring, and Ulrich dead to the world.

"Okay, let's wake Ulrich up first." Aelita said, tiptoeing to Ulrich's bed.

"Wake up, Ulrich." Yumi whispered. "I can't wake him up." Yumi surrendered.

"Let me try, ULRICH WAKE UP!" Aelita yelled in his ear.

Ulrich was still dead to the world.

Odd woke up with a gross look on his face from drooling. He heard Aelita yell, but didn't turn around to see where they were.

"Alright Yumi, you know what to do. It is our only hope." Aelita concluded.

"What?" Yumi shrieked as Aelita pushed her toward Ulrich. "Wait, NO!" Yumi said, her face dangerously close to Ulrich.

Ulrich finally woke up and lifted his head up at the commotion. As he lifted his head his lips found Yumi's and they ended up kissing.

"Uh sorry." Yumi blushed.

"Um... It's fine? But why were you that close to my face?" Ulrich asked.

"I swear it was Aelita." Yumi accused while pointing at Aelita. Aelita just gave her signature sweet smile and giggled.

_'I didn't mind that we kissed, I just wanted to know why you were that close to my face.' Ulrich thought._

Odd jumped out of his bed. "So Yumi, did you come in here to get a little action?" He joked. Yumi glared at him.

"Okay, now that you are awake, we can go to the factory. I forgot to tell you guys that Jeremy wanted to see us there."Aelita informed as they ran out of the dorm and headed to the factory.

"Why did you forget to tell us this? What if it was something important?" Odd exclaimed along the way as they skateboarded along the deserted sewers.

"Sorry, got a little caught up in something and forgot." Aelita winked at Yumi as they climbed into the elevator and started toward where the super computer was.

They arrived at their destination only to find Jeremy impatiently waiting for them.

"Where what you been? What took you so long? I told you hours ago to get the guys and come here. I have something urgent to tell you." Jeremy growled.

"Sorry, Jeremy, lost track of time," Aelita said as she took off Jeremy's glasses and pushed her body against his. "Will you forgive me?" Aelita said innocently

"Uh yeah, I forgive you. It's fine that you were late." Jeremy said blushing.

"Onto what you were going to say, genius." Odd said.

"Right, well, we've got to be more careful in Lyoko, cause X.A.N.A. has created some new enemies for us and he wont stop till we're gone." At this point, he paused to give his friends a gravely look. "He seems to not be able to do anything right now. I don't know why, but this gives us some time to relax." Jeremy thought over what he had just said.

"Alright, but we need to get back to the dorms, other wise we'll be in trouble with Jim." Ulrich pointed out the obvious.

"Okay, that's a good Idea, let's go." Jeremy said.

They got out of the factory, but In the distance they saw a dark figure come out from between the trees.

They got closer, and they saw that it was William.

"What are you doing here, William?" Everyone asked while Yumi hid behind Aelita.

"I could ask you the same question. Especially you, Yumi. We had a date tonight." William said with a smirk.

"What? I didn't say we had a date!" Yumi argued.

_'Crap, we need to get Yumi out of here.' Aelita panicked._

"Alright, Jeremy, Odd, keep William busy. Ulrich come with me and Yumi to go back to school, quickly." Aelita ordered quietly.

"No problem, this is probably the most exciting thing that's happened today." Odd said, going crazy distracting William.

"Okay, I'm running with you, but, Yumi, you owe me an explanation later." Ulrich said, while running with the girls in the dark woods.

"Alright, I'll give you an explanation _later,_ but give me some time." Yumi said, still running into the woods by the school.

While they were almost to the school, they heard a sudden noise and ran in different directions.

Yumi looked around and saw that no one was with her. "Oh no, Ulrich? Aelita? Where are you?" Yumi said nervously. She tripped on her own feet and fell into the mud.

Right behind her was William.

"Hey, did you miss me, Yumi?" William said, as he pushed Yumi down and got on top of her.

"No, I didn't miss you, now go!" Yumi said, as she tried to crawl away from him.

"Oh, you know that I won't leave you. You are all alone and need me. Think of me as your knight in shining armor." William said, as he tugged her shirt up.

"No don't! Please William, I don't love you!" Yumi was terrified and shaking from how his touches caused her body to shiver.

He was kissing her and started to touch her chest. Yumi screamed but he covered her mouth, touching her more.

"LEAVE YUMI ALONE YOU BASTARD!" Aelita yelled as she whacked William on his head with a fallen tree branch.

William fell unconscious.

"Come on Yumi, let's go back to the dorms and get some sleep." Aelita said, helping Yumi walk with one of her hands around Yumi's waist. Yumi clung to her friend, fearing that she would fall to the ground and passed out.

They entered their room and Yumi said. "I hope Ulrich's okay." Yumi wondered as she laid on her bed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine. Cause William is only after you. Come on, we'll see him tomorrow. Let's get some sleep, Yumi."

"Alright, Aelita." Yumi said, slowly falling asleep.

**Authors note: This Chapter has been edited please R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3 keeping it a secret

Chapter Three: Keeping It A Secret

The annoying buzzing sound of the alarm woke the two teenagers up from a dreamless sleep.

"I don't want to get up." Yumi mumbled, trying to fall back asleep. The bruises on her face were sore and the hickeys stung. She hoped that Aelita wouldn't try to wake her up, but she didn't show signs of it. Yumi closed her eyes and started to drift off.

Aelita yawned and turned in her sleep. She slammed her hand on the alarm, shutting it off. Both girls smiled to themselves at the silence. They almost fell asleep when they heard a knocking on their door.

"Girls, it's time to get up for breakfast. What's taking you so long? Your not over sleeping again, are you? I'm coming in." Jim said, while still knocking.

_'Oh no, I can't let Jim find out the secret! We have to find a way to keep him out!' Yumi thought._

Luckily, Aelita had thought of a way.

"NO! Don't come in you, Jimbo! We are awake and getting dressed, don't come in you pervert," Aelita yelled.

When Jim heard Aelita yell, he started to walk off grumbling.

_'Jimbo, only my friends call me that.' Jim wondered._

15 minutes later, after they were dressed and had their makeup on. The two girls then went to the cafeteria and sat next to their friends.

"So, what went on last night?" Odd wondered aloud.

"Nothing happened, Odd." Yumi and Aelita both said in unison. Odd didn't buy it at all.

While they were talking to Odd, William walked into the cafeteria and started walking toward the group's table.

_'Oh great, why does William have to be here? Why can't he be absent for once? I need to get out of here and fast.' Yumi thought._

William got closer to the table but started walking past. Yumi sighed in relief, but knew it wasn't the end.

"You know you still have to give me an explanation." Ulrich informed as William walked by. William gave Yumi a knowing look and she gulped.

"I'll tell you later, Ulrich." Yumi uttered.

"Later, why later?" Ulrich questioned.

"I'll tell you later, because right now I need to talk to Aelita." Yumi said while grabbing Aelita's hand and running out the cafeteria towards the vending machines.

"Is anyone following us?" Yumi asked.

Aelita looked around. "Uh oh, William 2 o'clock!" Aelita said pointing in William's direction.

"Wait, I thought it was 9 o'clock." Yumi stated.

"No, Yumi, 2 o'clock as in the position!" Aelita cried out.

"Oh, okay. so... what? What do I do?" Yumi panicking.

"Don't panic, Yumi. I have one word to say to you- HIDE!" Aelita yelled.

"Wait, where do I hide?" Yumi asked, looking around very frantically.

"Get behind the vending machine and fast!" Aelita said, pushing Yumi towards a vending machine.

"I can't fit, Aelita." Yumi said, pushing herself away from behind the vending machine.

"Then make it fit!" Aelita said, pushing her against the crack.

Yumi saw a spider she panicked and ran off. She knew she needed to hide from William, but suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Ow, watch where you're going. Oh, it's you, Yumi. What's the rush?" Sissi scolded.

"Uh, I'm in a hurry! be-because... I'm playing tag with Aelita." Yumi fibbed while Aelita was walking up to them.

"You can't catch me, Aelita!" Yumi yelled out as she ran into the woods by the school.

"What?" Aelita confusedly called after her. Aelita couldn't catch up to Yumi, but ran as fast as she could to catch up.

Yumi kept running but then bumped into Odd who was walking Kiwi. Odd motioned for her to sit down next to him. "I have a few questions for you." She gulped at what she knew was coming next. They sat down underneath an old oak tree.

" I was wondering, what was up with yesterday, what did William mean by that had a date, and are you and William going out?" Odd asked in a rush.

"Um, it's an inside joke, Odd you wouldn't understand." Yumi answered coming up with it on the spot.

"What's with the new outfit style, and what's with all the make up?" Odd asked accusingly.

"I just wanted to change my appearance, black was getting all dull and... boring." Yumi answered, trying to convince herself as well. She tightened the scarf around her neck to be safe.

"Are you hiding something from us?" Odd asked said looking Yumi straight in the eye with a serious look.

"No, why would I hide something from my friends? I would never hide something from you guys." Yumi answered.

"Why are you and Aelita acting so weird lately?" Odd questioned.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just some girl bonding time." Yumi smiled.

"Are you turning preppy on us? You're not turning into another Sissi, are you?" Odd got real close to her with an intense look that said 'don't lie to me.'

Yumi gulped. "Of course not! Is it a crime that a _girl_ likes makeup? Is it, Odd?" Yumi shot at him.

Odd smirked and nodded. "One more question, why are you avoiding all my questions?" Odd asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm not avoiding your questions! I'm giving you direct answers." Yumi yelled.

Odd and Yumi heard a noise behind them and Yumi Panicked,again, and ran off really quickly. As she ran she bumped into Ulrich.

"Hey Yumi, I need my explanation soon." Ulrich informed her.

"Why are all boys so damn impatient!" Yumi exclaimed, as she continued running away from whatever had disturbed her in the woods.

Suddenly Aelita popped out of the bushes. "Why are you running away from me, Yumi?" Aelita said, storming past Ulrich and running with Yumi again.

"I told you, we're playing tag!" Yumi yelled as she ran faster.

"Huh, tag? We're to old to be playing tag," Ulrich muttered to himself. He shrugged his shoulders and turned away.

_'Oh man, we keep bumping into people I don't want to see. Maybe Jeremy won't ask any questions.' Yumi thought while running towards the direction of Jeremy's room._

"Yumi, why are we going into Jeremy's room?" Aelita asked, as she realized the direction of which they were running.

"We're going to hide in his room. Maybe he won't ask any questions." Yumi said, walking into Jeremy's room.

Aelita closed the door after entering and slid down it with a sigh thinking they were out of danger. She looked up and was about to say hi to Jeremy when he cut her off.

"Hey, I want to ask you some questions." Jeremy said, from his chair, looking at Yumi and Aelita.

_'Oh crap.' Both Yumi and Aelita thought._


	4. Chapter 4 Jeremy's explanation

Chapter Four: Jeremy's Explanation

"What's up with your faces? Did I say something wrong?" Jeremy questioned.

"No, you didn't say anything wrong." Yumi said, trying to hold back her scream.

"Well, it seems that something's wrong with the both of you. Especially you, Yumi." Jeremy informed.

"No, nothings wrong. Why would anything be wrong?" Yumi asked nervously. She still felt like screaming her head off at the luck she and Aelita were having.

"Oh? Then why are you dressed differently then usual?" Jeremy asked motioning towards her attire.

"I wanted to change my style. I was tired of black." Yumi said, as she thought. _'I already went through this with Odd!'_

"Yumi, something has been going on for a while now, I can tell. Ever since William asked to see you for a sec, you've been acting weird." Jeremy said, studying her reaction.

"What are you trying to say Jeremy?" Yumi asked, acting innocent.

"What I'm saying is, something went on between you and William, and you don't want to tell anyone about it. It's like you're scared to." Jeremy stared at Yumi square in the face.

"You're right, Jeremy. There was something that happened between me and William on that day." Yumi said, in a low voice.

Aelita shrieked. "I thought you said you weren't going to tell anyone!"

"Hush, Aelita." Yumi whispered.

"So what happened that day?" Jeremy asked.

"If I tell you, Jeremy, you have to promise you won't tell anyone. Aelita already knows. It will just be between us three." Yumi concluded.

"Alright Yumi, I promise I won't tell Odd, or Ulrich, any of this. I just want to know so, maybe, I can help." Jeremy stated.

"There's nothing you can do, Jeremy, even with your logic. No one can help. What's done is done." Yumi said, sitting down on Jeremy's bed.

"Uh, Okay, but I still want to know what happened between you two, even if I can't help, I want to know." Jeremy concluded.

"Alright, here it goes." Yumi took a deep breathe and prepared for a lie. "I'm turning into a Sissi clone!"

"I know that's a lie because William has something to do with this." Jeremy said, causing Yumi to think _'gosh, he really is smart.'_

"Okay the truth is, that day William asked me to see him is the day that he abused me. He didn't like that I loved someone else, and I would never love him." Yumi said, about to go into tears.

"Oh, so how exactly did he abuse you?" Jeremy questioned. Yumi gulped and started to pull off her scarf and take off some of her makeup. "Ah, I see, he gave you two bruises and a hickey, so you had to cover it from us, but why? Especially Ulrich." Jeremy asked.

"I really didn't want Ulrich to worry about me. It's my fight, not his." Yumi concluded.

"I know what you mean, Yumi, but you need friends to help you in situations like this, and that is why I am going to tell Ulrich and Odd about this right now." Jeremy said, getting up from his chair.

"AELITA, you know what to do!" Yumi yelled.

"Right!" Aelita said, walking towards Jeremy and placing him back in his seat. She took off his glasses and kissed him on the cheek. "Please, don't tell anyone." Aelita said sweetly. Jeremy blushed and had a smile on his face.

"Now, Jeremy, are you going to tell Ulrich and Odd?" Yumi asked smugly.

"Uh, no, I won't tell. I'll keep it secret from them, but why do you refuse to tell them so much?" Jeremy asked, putting his glasses on with a slight blush on his face.

"I will tell them soon enough, but I want to tell them by myself, when I have my own courage." Yumi informed.

"Um, yeah, guys, we need to get to our next class." Aelita stated. All three of them shot up from their seats and ran off to their next class.

They were almost to the door when Jim stopped them.

"Jeremy, Yumi, and Aelita you're late to class. Also why are you girls in a boys room? Go to the principal's office!" Jim pointed towards the office's direction and everyone groaned as Jim lead them to Principal Delmas office.

"What is it now, Jim?" Principal Delmas asked, obviously annoyed.

"These three were late for class. I found them alone in Jeremy's room and I brought them here for you to take care of," Jim stated proudly as if he had done a very good stated proudly, as if he hand done a very good deed.

"Alright, well since you're all very good students and haven't gotten in trouble much, I will give you only two hours of detention with Jim."

Everyone smiled except for Jim who responded with a groan. "Come on, you three, let's get to the classroom," he said as he walked towards the room. The three teens entered the classroom and sat close to each other.

"How many times have you gotten abused by him?" Jeremy whispered questionably.

"He abused me three times, Jeremy." Yumi whispered back as she wrote down the answers to multiple problems from her homework.

"Hey Yumi, so what happened the first time William abused you?" Jeremy whispered.

"The first time William trapped me on a tree and started to kiss me. Then he kissed down my neck for resisting and then I got out of his grip and slapped his face. Then he slapped the right side of my face." Yumi explained, the memories of that horrible day zipped through her brain.

"And the next time?" Jeremy asked.

"He caught me off guard and took me to his room and pinned me down on his bed. He started to kiss more forcefully and made smaller hickeys on my neck. Then I got loose and grabbed his hair and then he got pissed and slapped me on the left side of my cheek." Yumi explained more quietly. she laid her head down on the desk. "Okay can we stop this, I'm tired of explaining."

"Okay, your 2 hours are up, you may leave." Jim said.

The three teenagers left the room and went outside to find Odd and Ulrich waiting for them.

"So guys, why were you not in class?" Ulrich asked.

"Uh, we had to look at something for Lyoko." Jeremy said.

"So, why were you in detention?" Odd asked a stupid question.

"Why do you think, we were late to class and Jim caught us." Aelita griped.

"That's so not like you guys." Odd said.

"Yeah, we know." Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy said, walking off to the dorms with their friends. The three looked at each other with a knowing look to keep the secret.

* * *

**Authors note: This chapter has been re editted and added some more stuff so R&R thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5 Shut up

Chapter Five: Shut up!

Yumi and Aelita finally woke up to their noisy alarm.

"My bruises and hickey's are fading away, finally." Yumi said as she and Aelita began to dress.

"Well that's good, but you still need to put some makeup on your cheeks, cause your bruises haven't fully healed yet," Aelita said while she applied the makeup.

After Aelita finished applying Yumi's makeup, Yumi went back to her old style of black clothes. She sighed in content as she looked in the mirror. they finally went to the cafeteria to sit next to Jeremy.

"Hey guys," Yumi said, sitting next to Aelita, who was beside Jeremy.

"Hey, Ulrich, Odd you know what Yumi told me yesterday?" Jeremy started. The girls shot him a dirty look.

"Oh really, what did she say?" Ulrich asked, curiously, staring at Yumi with a smirk.

"Yumi told me that she was..." Jeremy started, but then got cut off by Aelita and Yumi.

"SHUT UP, JEREMY!" Aelita and Yumi both yelled.

"I have to! It's the only thing I can think of to say in this awkward silence, and it's too juicy not to tell!" Jeremy smirked at the two frantic girls next to him.

"Jeremy, if you tell I swear I will..." Aelita said, stopping mid sentence.

"You swear you will what?" Jeremy questioned.

"Oh, you'll know once you tell," Aelita said with a evil look.

"I don't think I want to know," Jeremy said, a little scared. He sipped at his orange juice "Girls are way too scary.."

Odd laughed. "True true, Jeremy. hey, Yumi, you're wearing your black clothes again! Gothic girl to the rescue!"

Yumi smiled as the bell rang for the start of the school day.

"Well, the bell rang. I'm heading off to class, so see you later guys." Yumi said, picking up her stuff and getting ready to get far away from the guys as she could.

"Alright, see you, Yumi," Everyone said.

"Oh, and Aelita, keep an eye on Jeremy during classes. You know, because I won't be with you," Yumi said as she winked at her before taking off.

"Alright, you got it." Aelita yelled to her, winking back.

Odd leaned towards Ulrich slightly and whispered ''What's with the winking?'' Ulrich shrugged.

Aelita was keeping her promise. She was making sure Jeremy didn't tell Odd or Ulrich. At that point, not a word had been said about it, but that was about to change.

"So, Jeremy, what were you saying in breakfast?" Odd asked when he thought he was out of earshot from Aelita.

"Yeah, I'm really wondering what you were saying about Yumi." Ulrich wondered.

"As always, you're always wondering what Yumi says to other guys. Gosh, so jealous. When will this stop, Ulrich? When will you finally ask her out? No, I'm afraid it won't ever end and even then..."

"You say one more word, and I won't need my earplugs tonight." Ulrich threatened, holding up his ready made fist.

"Well, I was saying that Yumi was-" Jeremy said, while getting cut off again.

"Jeremy, if you say anything, I won't kiss you for the entire year!" Aelita screeched.

"What? But, Aelita-" Jeremy stammered.

"Aelita Stone and Jeremy Belpois, If you're not done with your love quarrel, then will you leave my classroom." Ms. Hertz said, pointing her finger at the door.

"Yes ma'am." Both Aelita and Jeremy said, exiting the room.

"Um, Ms. Hertz, our stomachs hurt. May we leave also?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah." Odd began. "Can we go to the infirmary?"

"Yes, you may." Mrs. Hertz said, used to them leaving class. She didn't mind, because they were passing.

They left the room and met up with Jeremy, Aelita and Yumi.

"Hey guys, I'm hungry, can we go to the cafeteria and eat?" Odd questioned.

"That's, Odd for you." Ulrich laughed. "He has a black hole in his stomach. He can eat and eat and never feel full." Ulrich opened the door and let the girls in first.(A little gentlemen.) They sat down at a table and played innocent as the teachers walked by. "Okay, Yumi, explanation now." Ulrich said impatiently crossing his arm.

Yumi avoided him. "Um, Jeremy, Aelita, I need help in math. Can you help me?" Yumi asked, grabbing Jeremy's arm.

"Sure I'll help, I love math!" Jeremy said, walking out of the cafeteria with Aelita and Yumi. Each one grabbing an arm.

"Well, Jeremy sure is the lady's man now." Odd said to Ulrich as they watched them leave.

"Yeah, right." Ulrich huffed. After eating for a while, Ulrich couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, Odd, go find them." Ulrich demanded.

"You got it. I want to see what this lady's man can do." Odd said, running out the cafeteria, laughing at the look on Ulrich's face.

Aelita and Yumi brought Jeremy to the garden shed.

"Hey, are we really going to study math here?" Jeremy asked, looking around.

"Uh yeah Jeremy, and we're gonna plant roses and blue bonnets. Of course we're not studying math here! I was just trying to get away from Ulrich's question." Yumi stated.

"OH... I gotcha." Jeremy said.

While Jeremy and Yumi were talking, they heard some rustling from the bushes behind them.

"Yumi! I told you, my love, I would come back for you!" William said, getting out of the bushes and going towards Yumi. William huffed and looked at Aelita through the corner of his eye. "I just had to recover from a minor head injury first."

" No, William." Yumi said, backing up to the gardening shed.

"Don't worry, Yumi." Jeremy called, acting brave. He got in front of Yumi to protect her.

"OH, so you're going to protect her, are you computer nerd?" William growled. He punched Jeremy in the stomach for his first strike.

"Ah!" Jeremy said, breathing hard and falling to the ground.

"One hit and he was down." William smirked and grabbed Yumi's hand and pulled her close to him."I told you not to tell anyone. It was fine with that one girl, but with a guy..." he chuckled evilly.

"William, don't you dare. I have told you a million times I'll never love you or your dirty lips!" Yumi struggled to get away.

"OH, is that so." William chuckled while putting his so called dirty lips on Yumi's soft, sweet lips.

"William! If you keep messing with Yumi, I'll kill you with this sharp gardening knife!" Aelita held out the knife, slowly walked towards William. She suddenly pounced on him and held it to his neck. "I found it in the shed, isnt it lovely?" He wrestled away from her, and started to get back up.

"Damn you, I swear, Yumi, my love, I'll be back!" William called, running off.

"Yumi, Jeremy, are you alright?" Aelita asked, dropping the knife and running to them.

"Yeah, we're fine." They both said.

Jeremy smirked. "I didn't know you had it in you, Aelita. I mean, monsters on Lyoko, that's easy. A real human guy that likes abusing people, that's rough. We've turned you into a monster."

Aelita giggled, and picked up the knife again. "If William comes back, we'll show him something to look forward to!"

Yumi smiled at her friends. She knew she could trust them in any way, shape or form. They were there for her.

They suddenly heard another rustling sound from the bush and looked behind them.

"Great, I swear if it's William, I'll cut him with this knife." Aelita said, getting it ready.

From the bushes came out a confused looking Odd.

"What the hell?" Odd questioned with a eyebrow up.

**Author Note: YAY! chapter has been re edited again.R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6 Pots and pans man

Chapter Six: Pots and Pans Man

"Uh... hi Odd." Everyone said, backing away slowly.

"Ah ha! So you were hiding something from me, Yumi! and you were lying when I asked you all my questions!" Odd cried victoriously.

"Run!" Yumi screamed as she ran with Aelita and Jeremy into the gardening shed and closed the door behind them.

"You think you can get rid of me that easily?" Odd asked, getting on top of the box right below the window to the gardening shed. He opened the window, climbed through, and fell flat on his face.

"Well, that was a nice entrance, Odd." Jeremy said while the girls giggled.

"Ha ha" Odd laughed sarcasticly. "Yumi, tell me what's happening this instant." Odd yelled.

"Alright, Odd. Yes, I did lie to you about everything. I told Aelita cause I need a girl to help me, and I told Jeremy cause I needed someone smart to help me." Yumi informed, forgetting about the whole 'secret.'

"What're you saying, me and Ulrich are dumb?" Odd questioned with an offensive look.

"No, I'm not meaning that! I'm saying that I needed a girl to talk to, which was Aelita, plus she figured it out. And Jeremy was so smart he figured it out. In the end, I needed them." Yumi informed with more detail.

"Alright, what happened that's making you to where you're not telling me or Ulrich anything." Odd said.

"Well, it first started when we were sitting together, and William said he wanted to talk to me for a sec. I went with him, but then he started to say that he loved me and wanted to go out. I didn't want to cause I love someone else." Yumi explained.

"And by someone, you mean Ulrich." Odd concluded.

"Yes, exactly," Yumi blushed furiously. "I mean no! William knew this but he got mad and started to kiss me. I got out of his grip and slapped him on the face but then he slapped me on my right cheek. Then he started to kiss down my neck and give me hickey's." Yumi explained starting to cry.

"So really, William has been abusing you. Why didn't you tell me and Ulrich? If you had, we would have beaten him to a pulp sooner." Odd said.

"I couldn't tell you. It was my problem, not yours. William said if he found out I told someone it would get worse." Yumi said.

"Well, if you would have told me and Ulrich you would just have to stay by us and you would be good." Odd said confidently.

"No, I can't keep relying on you guys to help me win my fights. Yes, I might need comfort from everyone cause it's hard for me to deal with this." Yumi said.

"Okay, so has he done this more then once?" Odd asked.

"Yes, counting the last time, he has done it 4 times, but that one wasn't as bad as the last couple of times." Yumi mumbled.

"So that's why you've been dressing weird and wearing more makeup." Odd realized.

"Yes, exactly, but you can't tell Ulrich; I don't want him to know yet." Yumi pleaded.

"Alright, I won't tell, but why do you not want to tell him when he can probably protect you more than all of us." Odd said, motioning to Jeremy and Aelita.

"I want to tell him when I have the courage. You're lucky I told you, but it isn't time for him yet." Yumi concluded.

"Yeah, but, Odd, the bad thing is about Yumi, she's traumatized when anyone touches her, especially guys." Aelita explained.

"Oh man, well, why don't I try and help." Odd said, putting a hand on Yumi's shoulder.

"No, Odd, please don't! I don't want to be abused again!" Yumi screeched as she jumped behind Jeremy and started trembling.

"Oh man, she really is traumatized when touched. I don't think I can help in anyway." Odd said pulling his hand away from Yumi.

"Yeah, but the good thing is we have you, Odd, to help protect Yumi and make William scared." Aelita giggled.

speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear... looking like an idiot.

"Yumi, I've come back, my love." William said, with pots and pans all over his body. One pan on both of his arms and legs, one pot on his head, and another pan in his hand to whack someone upside the head.

"OH no, just what we need, William." Yumi mumbled sarcastically.

"Yeah, and he's fully armed with pans." Jeremy tried not to laugh.

"I can make a theme for him!" Odd cried.

"Oh gosh, this isn't the time for this, Odd... but let's hear it while William is still out there looking for us." Aelita murmured with an evil smile.

While Odd was thinking, they got their weapons. Odd got a nail gun, Aelita got the gardening knife, and Jeremy got the chain saw.

"I got it!" Odd yelled quietly.

"What is it?" Everyone asked.

"LOOK! It's William! With his pots and pans! What can possibly stop this pots and pans man? A knife? A nail gun? No, that won't work. It's Jeremy with his chainsaw! That will really hurt!" Odd sang loudly.

William finally realized where they were and broke down the door.

"So, that's where you were, Yumi." William smirked.

"Hey, don't you dare think of touching Yumi." Everyone said, charging in.

Aelita tried to stab through the pans but couldn't and she was thrown aside by William.

"Hiya! Take this!" Odd said, aiming for William with the nail gun. He hit the pan but it didn't go through.

"Is that your best shot?" William asked knocking Odd upside the head and Odd fell down. "Where did the last one go?" William questioned.

"Looking for me, William?" Jeremy questioned, starting the chainsaw.

"Oh crap, what's a nerd like you doing with a chainsaw?" William asked while running towards Jeremy.

"OH, yeah, coming from straight on, not a smart move." Jeremy said, cutting through William's pan.

"What? How could you? you'll pay for this!" William yelled.

"Now are you scared of the nerd?" Jeremy questioned, turning the chain saw off.

"Damn it, nerd. I'll come back for you, Yumi." William cried, running off.

Odd finally woke up from being knocked out. He saw William run and started singing again. "Look at him go! Running so fast! To think his pots and pans, really didn't last!" Odd sang, finishing the theme.

"Well, till it gets dark, let's go to the super computer to lay low, just in case William comes back." Jeremy said while they ran to the sewers and got to the factory, used the elevator, and got to the super computer.

* * *

An hour later it got dark, so they left and ran to their dorms so they won't get in trouble with Jim.

Odd entered his room, hoping that Ulrich was asleep. With Odd's luck, Ulrich was still awake and was reading a book to pass the time.

"So, what happened?" Ulrich asked with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't see any of you for the rest of the day. I was starting to get worried,"

"Oh, nothing happened," Odd lied, sitting on his bed and yanking off his shoes.

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, then why do you have a bump on your head?"

"What?" Odd asked, reaching up and feeling a knot on his forehead. _'that's where William hit me,' Odd thought. _"Oh, I tripped on Aelita's foot and hit a branch. They really were studying, you know,"

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Ulrich mummered in a disbelieving tone, sticking his nose back into his book.

Odd huffed. "Fine! you wanna know what we did?" Ulrich nodded at him. Odd punched his fist into the air. "I created a super hero! Wanna hear his theme?" before Ulrich could answer, Odd started jumping around and singing. "Look, it's Wil-Him! With his pots and pans. What could possibly stop this pots and pans man? A knife? A nail gun? No, that won't work. It's Jer- That guy with his chain saw, that will really hurt! Look at him go, running so fast! To think his pots and pans, really didn't last." Odd finished singing with a pose and shaking his hands. Ulrich didn't see it. He already had his earplugs in his ear, and he had fallen asleep.

_**Authors Note: ... I like pots and pans...**_


	7. Chapter 7 Blackmail

Chapter Seven: Blackmail

Both of the teen girls woke up to their alarms and got dressed. Yumi only put a little bit of makeup on, just to make sure Ulrich doesn't see any old bruises William made. Yumi was turning back to normal. She had a feeling Ulrich would still pester her. That was to be expected.

"Come on Aelita, are you done yet?" Yumi called behind her as she left the room.

"Yeah, I'm done. Gosh, you need to learn patience. Let's go get breakfast!" Aelita ran out of the door behind Yumi and proceeded to the cafeteria.

They got to the cafeteria and Yumi sat in between Ulrich and Odd. Aelita sat by Jeremy across from Yumi.

Everyone was talking and laughing for awhile until Odd opened his _big_ fat mouth.

"Hey, Jeremy, you remember what happened yesterday with me, you, Yumi, and Aelita?" Odd asked innocently while winking. He earned a glare from Yumi.

"Oh yeah! Ulrich, we have something to tell you." Jeremy Informed. Jermey earned a glare from Aelita.

"Oh you do, genius? Then tell me," Ulrich Curiously stated.

"Okay, Odd, why don't you start this." Jeremy offered, not enjoying the sinister glare he was getting from Aelita.

Yumi leaned left, whispering towards the boy's. "Jeremy, Odd, if you say anything to Ulrich, I swear Aelita and I will tell your secrets to the whole school!"

"What do you mean our _secrets_? You've got nothing against us." Jeremy retorted.

"Oh, you want to bet Jeremy? You still wear your kangaroo underwear!" Yumi whispered/yelled.

"Well you don't have anything on me." Odd stated smugly.

Yumi leaned towards Odd so that Aelita and Jeremy wouldn't hear. "Yeah I do. There are two reasons why Ulrich wears earplugs every night. The two reasons are that when you first came here you thought that Ulrich was asleep, so you masturbated every night. Well, he heard you and everytime you went to sleep afterwards, you snored!" Yumi smirked at the panicked look on Odd's face.

Odd shook the panicked look off. "You wouldn't tell anyone that," Odd concluded.

"Oh, so you're going to take the chance?" Yumi's smirk disappeared when Odd started talking.

"Alright, what happened was me, Jeremy, Yumi, and Aelita was in the gardening shed together, go on Jeremy take it away." Odd pointed to Jeremy.

"Well, this is how it went after that. Will..." Jeremy was cut off by Aelita pressing her lips to his.

"Ew, smart people kissing!" Odd stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Anyway, Odd, keep going with this story. I'm interested," Ulrich edged on.

"Okay, where were we? OH YEAH, I remember now." Odd began.

_'Crap, I can't let Ulrich know yet! There is only one way to shut Odd up... Sorry Ulrich.' Yumi thought._

Right when Odd was about to talk, he was cut off. It was something so shocking that Aelita and Jeremy stopped kissing. Yumi had Grabbed Odd's shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Ulrich was fuming. "That's what happened! Great, I'm the 5th wheel! I'm gone, I wouldn't want to disturb the _lovely couples_." Ulrich Sarcastically spat. He stomped out of the cafeteria.

Yumi pushed Odd away from her. "Great, look what you two did! Ulrich thinks I hooked up with this dog mouth!" Yumi said, brushing her teeth with a tooth brush she always kept handy.

"Hey, I don't kiss my dog. He comes up in my bed and just kisses me when I'm asleep." Odd defended himself. "But don't forget, _you_ kissed _me_,"

"T-This is horrible!" Yumi cried. She ran out of the cafeteria towards her dorm room.

* * *

**_With Ulirch..._**

_"God, how can Yumi like Odd? I mean, It's Odd! and she kissed him in front of me. It's like she wants me to crawl under a rock and die!" Ulrich wondered._

"Hey, Ulrich dear, can we talk for a minute." Sissi appeared in front of Ulrich. She looked like her usual peppy self.

"No, I don't want to talk to the annoying daughter of the principal ." Ulrich muttered, storming passed her.

Sissi huffed. "Ulrich, I would be careful of what you say to me." Sissi crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah, why should I?" Ulrich retorted. First, Yumi kisses Odd, now Sissi was messing with him. Things were not going his way.

"You should because if you don't, I'll tell my daddy that there's a dog in your dorm room." Sissi said.

Ulrich stared at her. "Why would you do that?"

"What do you mean? You know the only thing I want is you." Sissi grabbed Ulrich's arm.

"Get off of me!" Ulrich yelled, pulling his arm from her grasp.

"Ulrich, you don't get it, do you? If my daddy knows that Odd's mutt is on campus, Odd will be expelled. You wouldn't want to do that to a friend, would you?" Sissi giggled evilly.

Ulrich thought, _'Would I do that to him? Especially with what happened with Yumi?'_

"And who knows? You might get expelled, too," Sissi shrugged. she started to walk away. "Too bad,"

"You wouldn't do that. If I get expelled, you couldn't have me," Ulrich smirked, thinking he had her.

Sissi shrugged. "It's a risk I'm willing to take. If I can't have you, nobody can,"

"Alright, I get it. What do you want?" Ulrich agreed reluctantly.

"Oh nothing much. I just want to go on dates now and then, since we're a couple," Sissi stated smugly.

Ulrich sighed. "Alright, is that all you want?" Ulrich said.

"No, what I also want is for us to go up to Yumi, say that we're dating, and I want you to kiss me." Sissi smiled sweetly.

Ulrich considered it. In the end, he agreed. Sissi slid her arm through Ulrich's and they headed towards the cafeteria.

They walked to the cafeteria and when they got in William walked passed them.

"Woah! You're with Sissi?" William smirked. "Yumi will be crushed. I should go comfort her." William walked right passed them, brushing his shoulder roughly with Ulrich's.

Ulrich could tell there was a hidden message behind what William said. "Hey William, don't you do _anything_ to Yumi," Ulrich glared at William.

"Ulrich, you want her over me? That dog is so dead!" Sissi had to drag Ulrich into the cafeteria.

_'Great, now I have to tell Odd that his girlfriend is going to be messed with... wait, where is Yumi?' Ulrich thought._

Ulrich took out his cell phone and texted Odd.

"What are you doing, Ulrich dear?" Sissi said, looking at his message.

"Stop nosing in my business, Sissi." Ulrich growled.

"You say this is none of my business, but if you don't let me be in it, then I'll tell my daddy about your mutt. You and Odd will be expelled." Sissi whined.

"Alright, I get it." Ulrich said, sitting next to Sissi. Just to get her to shut up, he wrapped his arms around her shoulder._ 'Odd, be lucky that I'm doing this...'_

* * *

_**With Odd...**_

"Huh, I just got a message from Ulrich." Odd mumbled as he grabbed his phone. "He must be really mad at me. Yumi, why didn't you just yell something embarrassing about me?" he pressed a few buttons on his phone. "Though it wasn't that bad..." He mumbled as he read the text.

_'Odd, go get Jeremy & head 2 ur gfs room, cuz when I was with Sissi I saw William. Don't ask y I was with her, I can tell you l8er, just help Yumi, plz. I don't want William near her & I don't think Aelita can handle William alone.' Odd read in his head._

"Oh crud, I need to get Jeremy before something happens!" Odd said, running to 'Einsteins' room.

* * *

**With Yumi...**

Yumi was sitting on her bed studying for her next test. Aelita had just went to take a shower and she wouldn't be back for awhile. Yumi couldn't help the thought that was stuck in her head.

_'But don't forget,** you **kissed** me**," _The thing that Odd said played over and over in Yumi's head. Ulrich was mad, and it was all her fault...

'KNOCK, KNOCK' someone knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" Yumi asked. She sat up from her bed, leaving her open books unattended.

No one answered. It was quiet.

"Hello?" Yumi asked again, opening the door.

"Oh, did you miss me Yumi, baby?" William said, stepping into the room before she could do anything. He locked the door behind him and pushed Yumi to her bed. Yumi fell back and landed on all her hardback books.

"William, can't you just give me a break? I don't love you. Soon someone will come and save me! Haven't you learned that by now?" Yumi yelled.

"No one will come. They don't care about you. Especially Ulrich." Yumi must have had a question mark on her face, because William laughed at her. "Haven't you heard? He's with Sissi. I saw them together. They were walking arm in arm to the cafeteria," William started kissing Yumi down her neck.

"No, he would never do that! H-he hates Sissi." Yumi cried. She kicked herself away from William and rolled on the floor.

"Oh no you don't! You aren't getting away this time. You have gotten away to many times for my liking." William slipped his hand under Yumi's shirt, tracing her bra.

"No William, You took away my first kiss, I won't let you take anymore!" Yumi yelled. She kicked and slapped. Her stubbornness did nothing but urge him on.

"Oh yeah, well there isn't anything you can do." William murmured as he went under her bra, cupping her chest. He forced his lips onto hers, but Yumi slapped him away.

"Someone, help me! Jeremy, Odd, Aelita, ULRICH!" Yumi screamed.

"Stop right there, William." Odd said, hitting William with a mop. William growled and started fighting with Odd while Jeremy was pulling Yumi away.

"Come on Yumi, you can stay in my room for awhile." Jeremy offered. he didn't have to ask twice. Yumi sprinted as fast as she could, heading in the direction of Jeremy's room. It took Jeremy a full five minutes to catch up to her. Yumi sat on Jeremy's bed, hugging the closest pillow to her. She hugged the pillow, forcing herself not to cry like the stubborn girl she was, untill she heard a familliar voice.

"So, how's Yumi?" Odd came in. He sat next to Yumi, but didn't reach out to comfort her.

"I think she just needs to stay here for a little bit." Jeremy said. "I don't think we should ever keep her alone,"

"Sorry, we couldn't get to you sooner." Odd saw a tear run down Yumi's face.

"It's alright, I'm just glad you came. Y-you really are my friends." Yumi barely managed to choke out.

"Well of course we are." Odd laughed. Yet there was no humor.

"How did you know that William was coming to my room?" Yumi asked as she wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"I got a text from Ulrich saying that he saw William while he was walking with Sissi. It said that William was coming to comfort you since Ulrich wasn't there. Ulrich said to bring Jeremy to help." Odd said.

"Oh, so that's how..." Yumi sounded disappointed.

"What's wrong with you? Ulrich asked us to save you." Jeremy couldn't comprehend it.

"Yeah, but _he_ didn't save me." Yumi cried. As she said it, it became more true. _'Why couldn't he save me himself? Is he really that mad at me? Dose he not feel the same way after all?'_

"Well even if he _did_ save you, it would be a problem. He would know that William was abusing you." Odd concluded.

"Well, that's true. I'm glad that you saved me." Yumi offered a weak smile.

"So are you okay now, Yumi?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'll go back,"

"We'll go with you," Odd offered as he stood up.

Yumi shook her head. "I just want to be alone for a little bit. Don't worry, William won't get me," Yumi walked out of Jeremy's room.

* * *

**With Aelita...**

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF LYOKO? Why is William outside our door unconscious?"Aelita yelled, extremely confused. William was on the ground, unconscious, with a mop laying next to him. "OH GOD! I better get him to his room so Jim doesn't see him." Aelita cried. she took his arm and started dragging him to his room; going up the same stairs that Yumi was coming down.

BUMP!

"OW, that hurt." Yumi mumbled as she rubbed her bottom.

"Yumi! What happened with William at our room?" Aelita asked, motioning to the unconscious William she was roughly dragging upstairs.

"I'll tell you later, I want to be alone." Yumi informed. She waited for Aelita to go back down to the girls corridor, cause she had some business in the guys corridor to take care of.

Aelita dragged William into his room and left him on the floor. She left his room heading for Jeremy's room.

_'Jeremy has to know something about this. I'll ask him.' Aelita thought walking into his room._

"Jeremy, I have a question." Aelita asked, closing the door behind her. She noticed that Odd had fallen asleep on Jeremy's bed. Kiwi was in his arms.

"Yes, what is it Aelita?" Jeremy questioned.

"What happened? William was in front of our room... unconscious." Aelita said.

"Well, to make it short he abused Yumi again. Ulrich told us that he was going to her room, so we kicked his butt, but Yumi wanted to be alone." Jeremy said.

"I see, well she probably wants to think about it." Aelita thought aloud.

"Yeah, everything is okay now, so why don't you go back to your room. It would be embarrassing for Jim to walk in with you like... that." Jeremy said, referring to Aelita's newish nightgown.

Aelita blushed. "Yeah, I will." Aelita said, heading out of his room and down the stairs.

Aelita finally got back to her room. She tried to close the door behind her, but it seemed that door knob was twisted at a weird angle, and it was off half of its hinges. She sighed and climbed in bed and Yumi watched her fall asleep. When Aelita was out, Yumi went to the boys corridor.

She walked until she found Odd's and Ulrich's room. It seemed like Odd was with Jeremy cause it was really quiet and that is unusual. Yumi pressed her ear to the door and heard something she wished she didn't.

* * *

**With Ulrich...**

"Oh Ulrich, please! I just want one little kiss, it isn't much." Sissi begged as she pushed Ulrich down on his bed.

"Sissi, I already told you, I don't want to." Ulrich said pushing her off.

"Oh really? Do you want you and your friend to be expelled?" Sissi threatened, getting back on top and starting to kiss him.

"What's going on in there?" Yumi questioned, opening the door to see Sissi and Ulrich kissing. "Oh, looks like I came at a bad time." Yumi spun around and started to leave.

"Wait, Yumi, don't leave! This is a misunderstanding!" Ulrich said as he got up, causing Sissi to fall to the ground.

"It's all a misunderstanding!" Yumi yelled back. It was an almost dangerous thing for her to yell while in the boy's corridor, but at the moment, she didn't care.

Ulrich was confused by Yumi's retort. He shook his head and yelled back. "Wait, Yumi, please! Let me explain!" It was too late. She was already out of hearing range. "Oh great, this is a mess." Ulrich sat on his bed, covering his face with his hands.

"You know, Ulrich, I can comfort you with kisses and hugs!" Sissi squealed, starting to hug him.

"No, get out! I just want to get to sleep." Ulrich said, lying down on his bed.

_'I hope Yumi's okay. I mean, I didn't want to kiss Sissi but I had to for stupid Odd and Kiwi. I mean how was I supposed to know that she was going to come in my room at night. I'll talk to her tomorrow sometime, if Sissi doesn't mess with me.' Ulrich thought wondering._

**_With Sissi..._**

Sissi stomped through the hallway. "It's always Yumi, Yumi, Yumi! She'll get it soon, Ulrich never cares about me. Well, Things are about to change!" Sissi said with an evil grin.

_**Authors Note: Am I getting better?...**_


	8. Chapter 8 just in time

Chapter Eight: Just In Time

"I'm so pissed at Ulrich!" Yumi fumed, holding her books close to her chest. She kicked her broken door open and stormed out of her dorm.

"What did Ulrich do this time?" Aelita asked, walking out of their dorm to go to the cafeteria for breakfast.

"I went to Ulrich's room last night. It was after you fell asleep back in the dorm. I needed to talk to him." Yumi explained in a mumble. She didn't want to explain the horrible thing she had witnessed, Sissi on top of Ulrich, kissing...

"So, you're pissed why?" Aelita curiously asked, tilting her head to the side as she quickened her pace to follow Yumi.

"I don't want to talk about it." Yumi mumbled, squeezing her books harder to her chest.

Aelita got in front of Yumi and Stopped. "Wait, you brought it up, now you're not going to finish the story?" Aelita shrieked.

"All I'm telling you is that it involves Sissi," Yumi grumbled as she walked around her pink haired friend.

"Don't tell me he had sex with her." Aelita joked as she jogged to Yumi.

"No, he wasn't having sex with her. She was just on top of him and kissing..."

"WHAT? Why?" Aelita asked grabbing Yumi's arm, but pulled away after Yumi gasped.

"I-I don't know, I decided I'm not going to talk to him." Yumi concluded, walking in the cafeteria. She sat right beside Aelita, who was too shocked to speak, and across from Odd.

"Hey Yumi, why are you sitting there? You're supposed to sit by Ulrich and cuddle." Odd chuckled as he shoved a spoon full of food into his mouth.

"Not funny, Odd." Yumi crossed her arms. She was _so_ not in the mood.

"What, I thought that was a good one. Right guys?" Odd implied.

"You always think they're good. Most aren't." Ulrich grumbled as he sat next to Odd. He glanced at Yumi from the corner of his eye, but quickly looked away.

Odd looked offended, and he huffed and crossed his arms. "Yumi doesn't think my jokes are stupid, right Yumi?"

"I'm done." Yumi said loudly, pushing her tray away from her.

"What, you still have a whole bunch of food on your tray!" Odd began to smiled. "Can I have it?" Odd asked.

"Enjoy, Odd, I'm not hungry." Yumi pushed the tray to Odd and attempted to leave. Odd immediately began eating.

"Yeah, just give your food to your boyfriend," Ulrich muttered. Odd heard him and began choking on his food. Ulrich pushed his tray away. "Uh, I'm done too." Ulrich said, getting up and following Yumi outside.

Yumi looked behind her and saw Ulrich following her._ 'I just want to get away from Ulrich, I can't handle him right now.' _Yumi thought as she quickened her pace into a run_._

"Yumi!" Ulrich called. He ran in front of the dorms, hoping to cut her off. She simply turned and attempted to run to the forest. "Yumi, wait!" Ulrich said, grabbing Yumi's hand.

"No, don't touch me, I don't want this! Please let me go, I'll do anything!" Yumi yelled. She struggled to get away from his grip. It reminded her of William...

"Yumi, it's just me, calm down." Ulrich said. His other hand grabbed Yumi's shoulder's in an attempt to get her to look into his eyes.

"No, let go of me! This isn't what I want!" Yumi cried. She ripped her hand away from him. Once the contact was broken, her eyes grew wide. 'What have I done?' she asked herself, cupping the hand that Ulrich touched close to her. The look on Ulrich's face was hurt, pure hurt. She wanted to die at that moment.

"Yumi, what's going on?" Ulrich asked, choosing his words carefully.

"N-Nothing," Yumi stuttered. "What did you want to talk about?" She asked it without thinking. She didn't want to speak to him, but he just looked so hurt that she felt that she had no choice.

"I just wanted to clear things up from last night." Ulrich explained slowly, slipping his hands into his pockets. He reached out his hand, but pulled it back once Yumi stared at it wide eyed. Yumi cursed herself again.

"There's nothing to explain. I understand everything." Yumi looked away sadly. This was exactly what she didn't want to talk about. Ulrich's new girlfriend... Why Sissi? Was it because she had acted so strange? She wanted it to be over. She wanted everything to be over.

"No you don't, Yumi." Ulrich's voice was harder. It tended to get that way when she was being stubborn. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't listen to reason. 'Like I even expected that,' Ulrich thought. 'She hasn't been acting the same for such a long time. Why did Sissi have to act this way now, when Yumi is going through a hard time?'

Yumi shook her head vilently. "Yes I do, and I don't want to talk to you anymore!" Yumi yelled. Ulrich looked at Yumi as if he was offended. His anger spiked and he stomped off.

_'Smooth, Ulrich. really smooth. I couldn't tell her the truth, but I know she's not telling me something either. Why won't she let me help?' Ulrich thought._

Yumi dragged herself towards the dorms. She sat on the steps before the opening, thinking about what happened. 'He knows...' she thought with worry. 'I freaked out like that... He has to know now.' Yumi's head fell down, and she stared at the ground. 'Like it matters anyway, he has a girlfriend...'

"Hey, Yumi." A sqeaky voice in front of Yumi cried. Yumi looked up to see Sissi smiling at her. Yumi could tell by her smile that she was up to no good.

_'Speak of the preppy devil...' Yumi thought._ "What do you want, Sissi?" Yumi snapped. She was too annoyed to deal with Sissi. Sissi always made everything worse, especially with Ulrich.

"Oh, nothing much. I just wanted to tell you that your little pink haired friend of yours said to meet her in the woods quickly." Sissi smirked and lifted her finger to point in the direction of the forest.

"Oh, really?" Sissi nodded in return. She began to walk away. "Thanks, but why are you telling me this?" Yumi asked.

Sissi stopped and turned to face Yumi. "Oh, I just thought I would be nice for a change." Sissi said with an innocent smile.

Yumi gave her a look that asked 'what are you up to?' but still Sissi only smiled at her. "Well, I guess I better get going then." Yumi stated as she carefully watched Sissi. Sissi nodded and began to walk away. Yumi shrugged her shoulders as she walked into the woods.

"Perfect, the plan is on! I just need to get William to go there to help little Yumi." Sissi skipped to the cafeteria. She was about to walk inside when William walked out. "Hey William!" Sissi cried. William ignored her and continued walking, so she walked with him.

"What do you want?" William finally asked. Her following him was annoying.

"Just wanted to give you a heads up." Sissi said sweetly.

"Heads up on what?" William stopped and put his hands in his pockets as he turned to the girl next to him.

"Oh, just that Yumi is in the woods alone, and I heard that a storm is coming. She probably needs some company." Sissi smirked.

Williams 'I dont care' look turned into an evil mask of mischief. "Thanks for the heads up, Sissi, I needed it." William smirked as he ran to the woods.

"That was my most ingenious plan ever!" Sissi cheered and jumped into the air. She skipped away like she was the smartest thing that ever walked the earth.

* * *

"Hey Ulrich, so did you get whatever it was straight with Yumi?" Odd questioned as he ran up to Ulrich.

"What do you think happened, Odd?" Ulrich asked sarcastically as he walked towards his next class, not even bothering to look at Odd.

"Um, you kissed her and she forgave you." Odd smiled like an idiot.

"Yeah right, Odd, she loves you. I wish though." Ulrich muttered, slipping his hands in his pockets.

"Truth is, she doesn't love me," Odd stopped in front of Ulrich, who stopped and looked at Odd as if he grew a head. "She was just making me shut up. I'm sorry man, I had to get that off my chest. If you don't believe me, you can Ask Yumi yourself," Ulrich stared at Odd for a while, until he finally nodded. Odd smiled. "So, what happened?"

Ulrich sighed and leaned next to the building. "Let's see; I grabbed her arm so she couldn't run, she freaked out. I let go and she seemed to go back to normal. I tried to explain, but she said she understood and didn't want to talk to me." Ulrich explained as he rubbed his temples.

"Oh, bad move buddy." Odd laughed knowingly.

"I know, I figured that out." Ulrich said, with his hands cupping his face.

"Well, all I can say is just let her cool down. She'll be fine after a little while." Odd insisted.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ulrich agreed.

"Well, you want to go to our room?" Odd asked. "It would be nice if I could sleep in my own bed,"

"I never said you couldn't stay in our room," Ulrich chuckled. "But it was so peaceful..."

* * *

Yumi turned around everytime she heard a bush rustle. "Aelita, are you there?" Yumi called into the darkness. There was no answer. A droplet of rain hit her nose._ 'Just great, rain. I hope it doesn't thunder.' _Yumi thought as she began to feel her way through the bushes as it became darker and darker.

William stopped running when he saw Yumi. With a smirk on his face he began walking in her direction. "Yumi!" William yelled to her. Yumi couldn't hear him for the wind became loud and the trees began to shake. But still, William grew closer to his prey.

Jeremy walked towards the boys dorm with many books in his arms. out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a dark figure inter the woods. he spun around to see William. _'Oh no, I got to help Yumi... But, I'm too weak to fight him alone. I need to get Ulrich!' _Jeremy decided. He ran quickly to the dorms_._

William slowly got closer to Yumi. She started to barely here his foot steps. Yumi stopped and waited a few seconds, but then kept getting closer.

_'Oh no, there's someone following me. If it was Aelita, she would have called out by now...' _Yumi thought. She made the quick decision of dashing away_._

William ran after her. Since he was faster, he caught her arm and pulled her to him. "Oh no, please don't do anything!" Yumi screamed while William pushed her to the ground. Thats when it started to rain.

"Sounds like you aren't happy to see me." William said. He gripped her hands tighter.

"I'm never happy to see you, William! I never will be!" Yumi screamed at his face, which was all she could see. She looked into his cold dark eyes... have they always been that way?

"Oh, come on! I can see it in your face. You're just so thrilled to see me." William said, pressing his body closer to Yumi's. It snapped Yumi out of a trance and she screamed.

"No, let me go, William!" Yumi ordered, but her voice became weak.

"Hm, I might if you beg more." William said seductively, bringing himself closer.

_'I'll do anything to get out of here.' Yumi thought. _"William, please stop this, I don't love you. Please, just leave me alone." Yumi begged, her voice trembling as tears filled her eyes.

"Hm," William pondered. "No." William began forcing his lips onto Yumi's.

"I can't breath, William." Yumi cried as soon as his mouth left hers for breath. She was panting heavily.

"That's exactly what I want." William said. He placed his hand under her shirt to cup her bra.

"NO, STOP!" Yumi yelled, but her voice was drowned out by the rain.

* * *

Jeremy finally got to Ulrich and Odds room. He leaned against the frame of the door, panting like a dog.

"What's wrong, Jeremy? Did Jimbo just make you run the hundred mile dash?" Odd Joked. Both Ulrich and Odd laughed.

"This isn't funny guys, this is serious. But I'm glad to see you guys are friends again." Jeremy panted. He was beginning to catch his breath.

"So, what's the problem genius?" Ulrich asked, leaning against the wall with his cocky smile on his face.

"Yumi went to the woods alone, and William was right behind her!" Jeremy mentioned quickly.

"Well, I give the honors of Ulrich to go." Odd said, waving his hand in a shooing motion.

"Odd, how could you be so lazy and cruel?" Jeremy gasped, loosing all his breath again.

"And Why me? She doesn't even want to talk to me!" Ulrich complained, but soon felt a sting in his stomach for being so lazy and cruel.

"Because, you're the only one that can kick his ass alone! And you may be able to fix what happened between you two." Odd insisted.

"Alright, fine, but only because it's for Yumi!" Ulrich cried behind him, for he had already left the room.

Ulrich bumped into Aelita as he was running out the dorm. "What's wrong Ulrich? Where's Yumi?" Aelita called as Ulrich regained his balance and passed her.

"Ask Jeremy, he knows." Ulrich yelled behind him. _'Damn, I hope I'm not to late.' _Ulrich thought as he jump through the bushes and into the forest.

* * *

"Oh Yumi, you know I love you." William muttered as he ripped off Yumi's shirt and bra.

"William, you can't do this!" Yumi cried. She desperately tried to push him away.

"Oh, Then what am I doing my sweet Yumi?." William murmured as he started to suck at Yumi's breast.

"No, please don't! I don't like this!" Yumi shivered at his touch. It was a sick mixture of pain and plesure that made Yumi grab the grass and rip out the roots.

"You know you like this, Yumi. You want more." William whispered seductively as he started nibbling.

"Ah!" Yumi's scream filled the night sky.

* * *

"Oh no, what was that?" Ulrich said, dashing in the direction he thought that the scream came from. _'Am I to late?' _Ulrich wondered gravely_. He didn't even think about slowing down._

* * *

"William, stop!" Yumi struggled to get away. His grip was just too strong. She couldn't find the strengh in her. It was all shrinking away.

"No, I don't want to. I'm finally alone with you, and Ulrich is with Sissi. I can have you all to myself." William cried, biting harder. "Ulrich doesn't love you, just give in!"

"William, quit!" Yumi yelled, pushing him away harder. _'That can't be true! He was so affected by that kiss with Odd...'_

"Hey, scumbag, who said Yumi was yours?" Ulrich jumped out from the bushes. the rage on his face wasn't cooled by the rain that poored all around him.

"If it isn't Sissi's boyfriend? Why don't you leave us alone? You can go have your fun with Sissi." William growled, looming over Yumi as if she was his prey.

"How can you do this to Yumi? I mean look at her." Ulrich said. He was looking at the shivering scared Yumi, drenched in rain and exposed. He didn't look at her chest, just her face. She was shaking from both fear and the cold rain.

"How can I just do this? How can I do this?" William laugh sinisterly. "Cause I love her." William pulled Yumi to him. She tried to push herself away, knowing that it was pointless.

"I'll never allow that!" Ulrich yelled. Ulrich kicked William in the face, knocking him a few feet away from Yumi.

"Uh." William moaned.

Ulrich pulled his jacket off and carefully draped it around Yumi's shoulders. "Yumi, come on, let's go to my room."

"A...alright let's...s go." Yumi stuttered. She struggled to get up.

"I'll help you." Ulrich said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up to walk. She quickly settled into Ulrichs side.

_'It's weird... I don't feel scared of Ulrich when he touches me anymore.' _Yumi thought. She watched him as he held her hand, not letting go after he helped her up. She enjoyed their walk back, quiet, peaceful, nobody interrupting them...

They finally made it back to Ulrich's room to find Aelita, Jeremy, and Odd. "Yumi!" They cried together. they crowded around her to make sure she was okay.

"Are you okay?" Aelita asked, taking in the fact that Yumi was only wearing Ulrich's jacket.

"Yeah, she's fine, but can you guys go for a little bit? I need to talk to Yumi," Ulrich stated it simply. Everyone reluctantly left the room. Again, it was Yumi and Ulrich alone.

"Yumi, sit down. I need to explain some things." Ulrich said. He started digging through his clothes and threw her a shirt.

"It's fine. I understand. You like Sissi. It's simple." Yumi said. Ulrich turned around and Yumi slipped on his shirt. She didn't care if he turned around, he must have seen her already...

"Yumi, listen to me." Ulrich began to raise his voice.

"Alright, I'll listen." Yumi said. She was a little shaken by his voice.

"Look, I'm going out with Sissi for a reason." Ulrich said slowly. It took Yumi a little while to answer.

"What's the reason?" Yumi asked, running her fingers through her hair. The attacks with William were beginning to feel too common to her.

"She's blackmailing me. She says if I don't go out with her, Odd and I will get expelled because of Kiwi," Ulrich explained in a rush. He turned back around, looking at Yumi from the corner of his eye.

"What, she's blackmailing you?" Yumi couldn't believe that Sissi would sink that low... or could she believe? She did send her into the forest, where William had found her.

"Calm down, Yumi. I'm only telling this to you." Ulrich said stepping closer to Yumi.

"Why Only me?" Yumi asked, staring up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't want to bother anyone. I wanted to keep it a secret from you, but you came in my room that night and saw Sissi here." Ulrich explained. His eyes seemed distant for a moment. "Yumi, I told you this cause you're always here for me. I trust you." Ulrich confessed.

"I trust you too, Ulrich." Yumi yawned.

"Yumi, you know you can rely on me when you need help." Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hand carefully, afraid of the reaction that he had before.

"I know I can, Ulrich. Thank you for always being here for me." Yumi said. She layed on Ulrich's bed, still holding his hand.

"Yumi, you can fall asleep in here tonight if you want." Ulrich said with a smile.

"I couldn't fall asleep in your bed." Yumi insisted. She started to sit back up.

"It's fine, me and Odd will sleep in Jeremy's room." Ulrich replied.

"No, Ulrich." Yumi grabbed his shirt when he tried to turn away.

"What Yumi?" Ulrich asked, looking at her with longing eyes.

"Please don't leave. I don't want to be alone." Yumi begged.

"Alright, then I'll be right back; I have to tell Odd." Ulrich blushed before leaving his room.

"Hey, so what's going on, Ulrich?" Odd asked, leaning back in Jeremy's chair with his feet kicked back on the desk. Jeremy had fallen asleep on his bed, and Aelita was pulling the blanket over him.

"She wants to go to sleep and me to stay with her, so can you sleep in Jeremy's room tonight?" Ulrich asked, the blush still apparent on his face.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, she must have had along day to be that tired." Odd sighed. "And to think I was looking forward to sleeping in my own bed..."

Ulrich smirked as Odd left. He entered his room to find Yumi was already asleep and forgotten their conversation. He sighed as he flipped off the lights, and stared at Yumi in his bed.

"Yumi, I don't love Sissi. The only one I love is you." Ulrich confessed in a whisper. He walked to his bed. He leaned over Yumi and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight and sweet dreams, Yumi." Ulrich whispered. He climbed into Odd's bed and slowly fell asleep.

**Authors note:This chapter has been edited so please read and review tell me how i did. Ch.9 will be up soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

_'Oh man, my head feels hazy.' Yumi thought, putting her hand on her head while slowly getting up._

"I see your awake, Yumi." Ulrich said, laying in the other bed with one arm holding him up to see Yumi.

"Ulrich, what are you doing in my room? Yumi questioned, getting up very quickly. She began looking around to find something to throw at him and she found a pillow on the bed and threw it at him.

Ulrich blocked the pillow with his arm."Wait, can't you tell this is my room?" Ulrich informed.

"Wait, that can't be." Yumi said, she looked around and realized he was right. "Why am I in your room instead of mine?" Yumi questioned with a confused look.

"Why are you asking this? You remember what happened yesterday, right?" Ulrich asked.

"What are you talking about? What happened yesterday? I don't know what happened?" Yumi ranted worriedly.

"You seriously don't remember?" Ulrich asked.

"No, I don't. If you tell me what happened, I might." Yumi said.

"Well, I don't know what exactly happened myself." Ulrich wondered outloud.

"Just tell me what you know." Yumi stated.

"You were in the woods, it was raining, and you were alone." Ulrich explained. _'I'm remembering it a little bit.' Yumi thought while picturing the image Ulrich was saying. _"Jeremy was going to his dorm but he stopped when he saw William following you." Ulrich informed.

"William, why?" Yumi questioned, still trying to remember.

"You will figure out later once I get farther into the story." Ulrich stated impaitently.

"Okay, I'm remembering some parts but I need more." Yumi patiently sat at the end of his bed, waiting for more.

"Jeremy, left after that." Ulrich was about to finish his sentence but he was interrupted.

"What? Jeremy left me when William was with me? he's not that kinda friend! Your sources are not right, mister!" Yumi said, anger growing in her voice.

"Well, I didn't finish." Ulrich snapped.

"Oh." Yumi mumbled quietly.

"Back to what happened. He left to go get me and Odd. He told us the problem and they voted for me to go, so after complianing slightly, then felling horrible afterwords, I went. So, When I finally got to the woods, I heard you scream and ran towards the sound. Then I found William on top of you with your clothes torn off. Thus, I got pissed and kicked his face." Ulrich stated simply.

"Wait, do you know why William was like that?" Yumi asked.

"Well, it's William. He just wants you, so he was trying to make you his. His usual moves, except he went too far this time." Ulrich blurted out what he thought.

_'Good, he didn't figure out that I'm being abused. He just thinks it's the normal William.' Yumi thought, sighing in relief. 'Wait I remember now!' Yumi thought, having an epiphany, 'He started to suck and nibble on my breast.' Yumi realized, with a shiver going down her spine._

30 minutes had already passed because of the story.

"Wait, what time is it?" Yumi shrieked.

"7:50." Ulrich said.

"What? Oh no, I'm going to be late! I still have to get dressed and do other things!" Yumi frantically cried, about to turn the door nob to exit.

"What's wrong? You still have 10 minutes to do all that and get to class, you have plenty of time." Ulrich reassured.

"No I don't!" Yumi yelled, running out the door and downstairs to the girls hallway. She bumped into someone.

"Yumi, what were you doing up in the boys hallway?" Jim asked, with his hands on his hips.

"Uh, Jim I was just...sl-sleepwalking and you woke me up! Thanks Jim!" Yumi squeaked.

"I'm not falling for that lie." Jim said, grabbing Yumi's wrist and dragging her to the principal's office.

_'Ah! I don't like how he's he's grabbing me wrist! Man, why did I have to bump into Jim on my way down.' Yumi thought with a terrified look on her._

Jim and Yumi both entered the principal's office.

"What is it this early in the morning, Jim?" Principal Delmas said, with an annoyed look on his face.

"I found this one going down the boys hallway this morning, which means she was with one of the guys, right." Jim accused, looking at Yumi.

"Hold on Jim, let's hear what Yumi has to say, she wouldn't lie to us." Mr. Delmas said, waiting for Yumi to answer.

"Sir, I was just sleepwalking. I have bad habits of sleepwalking, you can ask, Aelita. You see sir, the door to the room broke a few nights ago, so now i can walk out of the room so easily, because the door can't be looked." Yumi lied. She decided to mention the door so she could lock it at night, so William can't sneek in. She was merely thinking ahead.

"Alright, Jim, go find Aelita Stones so we can see if it's true." Mr. Delmas said, seeming to just wave Jim away. It was certainly too early in the morning.

"What? Are you just going to believe her?" Jim questioned.

"I know Yumi wouldn't lie to us. Right, Yumi?" Mr. Delmas asked, with a serious look on his face.

"No, sir, I would never lie." Yumi said, sitting down in the seat in front of the principal's desk.

"Fine, if you say so, Delmas." Jim growled, walking out the door.

Jim walked into Aelita's class.

"Jim, what brings you here?" Ms. Hertz questioned.

"I need to see Aelita Stones." Jim informed.

"Alright, Aelita, go with Jim." Ms. Hertz ordered.

"What do you think Jim wants you for?" Jeremy asked quickly.

"How should I know? I'll talk to you guys later." Aelita whispered back and left with Jim. They didn't say anything from the walk from Ms. Hertz class to the principal's office. _'Principal's office, why here?' Aelita wondered._

"Ah, Aelita, we called you here for a reason. You won't be in trouble if you say the truth, and you both can go back to your dorms since class is going to end soon." Mr. Delmas informed.

"Sure, what do you need?" Aelita asked while eyeing Yumi.

Yumi's face said it all. Aelita need to help her.

"Alright, Jim caught Yumi going downstairs to the girls hallway from the boys hallway, Yumi said that she sleepwalks a lot and that was what she did last night." Mr. Delmas began. "Since you're her roommate, you should know if she sleepwalks a lot." Mr. Delmas said.

"Well, I have been her roommate for a while, and of what I heard and see sometimes is that she does in fact sleepwalk." Aelita said protecting Yumi.

Principal Delmas rose an eyebrow. "Does she usually leave the room?"

"No, we lock the door at night,"

"What's different this time?" Delmas questioned.

"The door broke recently. Some girls where carrying some heavy boxes and one tripped outside out door. The box broke the handle, and the weak door came off one of its henges. We didn't think to report it because it could still close..."

"Alright, that's all we wanted to know. You two are being truthful right now, right?" Principal Delmas asked.

"Yes, sir." The girls said at the same time.

"Okay, I believe you two you're off the hook, so you may go. We will fix you're door when we can," Prinicpal Delams said, opening up his door for them to head off for their dormroom.

They went out of the door and saw their friends outside waiting for them with curious looks.

"So, what went on you guys?" All the guys questioned.

_'Man, I really don't feel good.'_ _Yumi thought, feeling horrible but enduring it._

"We'll talk in our room." Aelita said as she walked off, knowing everyone would follow.

All of the gang went into Aelita's and Yumi's room. Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita sat on the floor while Ulrich and Yumi were on the bed.

"So, who's explaining?" Odd asked.

"I will, it seems like Yumi isn't the best right now since this just happened." Aelita inhaled, about to tell the event that just happened moments ago. "While Yumi was coming down the stairs from Ulrich's room, Jim caught her and brought her to the principal's office." Aelita explained.

_'Dang, it's hot in here.' Yumi thought, starting to sweat._

"Yumi said that she was sleepwalking and Jim didn't believe her. So the principal wanted to make sure it was true, so they got me to answer since I'm her roommate. Also, we are getting the door fixed!" Aelita said, still explaining.

"So, mostly..." Odd said, but got cut off.

"Sss- so mostly Aelita covered for me and I'm not in trouble." Yumi stuttered. She began to look pale.

Yumi fainted from exhaustion and fell on Ulrich's lap.

"Hey, Yumi, you okay?" Ulrich said, while putting a hand on her forehead.

"What's wrong with her, Ulrich?" Aelita asked, getting up quickly.

"She's burning up! I think she has a cold for being out in the rain yesterday for so long." Ulrich said, letting Yumi rest where she had fallen on his lap, not wanting to disturb her.

"Jeremy, Odd why don't you go get a wash cloth and a bowl with cold water in it." Aelita suggested.

"We're on it, Aelita." Odd said, with a hand gesture saying yes ma'am. Jeremy and Odd ran to get the supplies.

"So how long do you think she'll be like this?" Ulrich said.

"She'll be okay and up tomorrow morning, probably, she has a good immune system." Aelita explained.

"Well that's good, as long as she's okay." Ulrich said, sighing while messing with Yumi's hair.

"So, Ulrich." Aelita began.

"Yeah, Aelita." Ulrich said, looking at Aelita.

"Do you love, Yumi?" Aelita asked.

"What, why do you ask this?" Ulrich said, jerking from the sudden question.

"That's not the point. Do you or do you not love her?" Aelita treid to get an answer from him.

"Yeah, I do, a lot." Ulrich said sincerey. A blush crept on his cheeks when he admitted his feelings.

"If Yumi had a dark secret from you and didn't tell you or was scared to tell you what would you do?" Aelita rushed the question out.

"I'd let her know that I'm here for her, and I'll be there for her even if there is something really bad going on in her life. I'll help her however I can." Ulrich assured her. "Why are you asking all these questions all of a sudden?" Ulrich questioned.

"That's not the point, just answer the questions, it's important." Aelita said seriously. "Ulrich, she won't admit it, but even though she seems all tough, and gets mad, she wants someone just to help her, and break the wall apart so she can trust them." Aelita informed.

"Yeah I know, but I feel like I'll hurt her if i push myself into her bussiness. She may not want me in it, and it may ruin our friendship." Ulrich said, looking at Yumi's sweet and delicate face.

"But Ulrich it seems like you're the only one she actually wants to help her in her problems, she relies on you." Aelita assured him.

"Yeah and I rely on her." Ulrich said, before Jeremy and Odd silently came in. It was getting dark, and Jim could could at any time to check on them.

"Hey guys we're back." Odd said, waving the wash cloth around in his hand.

"So how's Yumi." Jeremy said in a worried tone, with a the bowl in his hand.

"Her head still feels hot, but not as bad as before. She should be better tomorrow." Ulrich said, feeling Yumi's forehead again.

"Well let's put this cold wash cloth on her." Aelita said, putting the wash cloth in the cold water and then on her forehead.

"Hmm? Where am I? Oh I feel horrible." Yumi started to wake up. She put her hand on her forehead so the wash cloth wouldn't fall.

"Hey, your awake. Your fine, Yumi, you just have a fever." Ulrich reassured her.

"Wait Ulrich, why am I...?" She realized she was on his lap. She tried to get up but had arms holding her down.

"No, Yumi, you need to lay down." Ulrich said, holding her in his arms.

"But Ulrich, why are you here? Isn't it dark?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah that reminds me we need to get back to our rooms." Jeremy stated.

"You coming, Ulrich?" Odd asked.

"Um, no, actually I want to stay here. I'll be careful in the morning when leaving." Ulrich said.

"Alright then, see you tomorrow. At least I can sleep in my own bed tonight." Odd said, waving and walking out the door.

"Well, see everyone tomorrow." Jeremy said, leaving right behind Odd and closed the door.

"Yeah, see you." The three teens said softly.

"So how's this going to work tonight?" Aelita asked curiously.

"Well, I guess you can sleep with Yumi, and I can be on the other bed." Ulrich said as he tried to stand up.

"But it seems like you're a little stuck." Aelita giggled as she pointed to his shirt. Ulrich looked down to see Yumi holding on to his shirt, not letting him go.

"Yeah I guess I am, so you sleep in that bed and I'll lay down with Yumi and sleep." Ulrich said, carfully laying down next to Yumi.

"Hey Aelita, Yumi, are you awake?" Jim asked, knocking on their door.

No one answered.

"Well, I guess they're asleep." Jim said as he shrugged and walked off.

"I'm glad Jim doesn't come in on us anymore." Aelita whispered.

"Yeah that's good... Wait, anymore?" Ulrich said as he sat up slightly.

"Oh, we never told you, he was about to come in one morning, but I called him a perverted Jimbo, and he left," Aeita stated simply as she snuggled into her blanky.

Ulrich shrugged as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning came fast.

Ulrich heard the alarm that went off.

_"I better get up. I have about 20 minutes till class starts..' Ulrich looked up and realized it wasn't his room. He eyed the girl next to him. 'but first,Yumi." Ulrich thought, slowly putting Yumi down in her bed and checking her forehead. 'Good, she doesn't have a fever anymore.' Ulrich thought as he ran out the door fast._

Ulrich ran to his room to find Odd just waking up with half lidded eyes. "Hey, Romeo, so how did it go last night?" Odd asked smugly.

"It went fine. She seems fine now, she doesn't have a fever anymore." Ulrich said.

"Was it from that tender loving care?" Odd said while making kissy faces. Ulrich punched Odd's arms as they ran to class.

* * *

"Yumi, we better get up we have about 15 minutes till class starts." Aelita said, getting up and shaking Yumi to death. Yumi fell out of bed.

_'Oh damn, stupid good immune system! Now I have to see William.' Yumi thought, getting out of bed and getting dressed. _As Yumi and Aelita left the room to go to class, Yumi turned to Aelita. "Hey, Aelita, I'll talk to you later. I need to study for a test next period." Yumi said.

"You sure?" Aelita called as Yumi began to run off.

"I'll be fine!" Yumi called behind her. She was about a few feet away from the library, walking by a closet that was close by, when the door suddenly slammed open and she was pulled in. _'Oh no, not...' _She heard his chuckling behind her. The sound of it sent a shiver down her spine._ '__Just what I needed, stuck in a closet with the most obsessed and abusive guy in the whole world, William.' _Yumi thought, having who she thought tie her legs and hands together.

The bell rang.

"Uh, William, the bell rang, I need to get to class for a test, so why don't you untie me?" Yumi pleaded. She shivered once she felt his hand on her thigh.

"No, I'll keep you here until you love me." William breathed into her ear.

"William, when will you learn that whatever you do I won't love you?" Yumi growled, she was becoming annoyed at his futile attemps of making her love him.

"Oh, I don't know about that. And even if you don't, I love your face and body when I do these things." William said, amusement sorounding his voice.

"So what are you planning this time?" Yumi questioned, her voice had fear in it again.

"Oh, you'll find out, but just in case." William mumbled. Yumi heard the sound of ripping duck tape.

"What are you going to do with that?" Yumi asked, trying to squirm away from him.

"What do you think I'm going to do, rip the hair off your legs?" William asked sarcasticly, putting the tape on her mouth.

"Mmm!" Yumi tried yelling for help.

"It's no use, Yumi. No one will save you this time." William smirked. "Now let's get this started." William pulled down Yumi's pants. Yumi squealed. "Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to do anything really bad, you just need a punishment for being bad." William breathed deeply into her ear as he began to rub her butt.

_'Damn, of course this is punishment. He is touching me, and in a way that makes this much worse! Even if I wasn't afraid of touching, the only one I would even consider this with would be...' Yumi began to cry. 'Ulrich, anyone, Please Save Me!' Yumi screamed in her mind while William was still rubbing her butt._

"So, Yumi how do you like this? This is just the beginning." William laughed evilly as he slapped her butt.

_'Ow, this is not the kinda hurt your supposed to get when someone is slapping your butt! Maybe it's because this guy isn't the one I love...' Yumi thought as she continued to cry. It hurt really bad, and she wished it wasn't him doing it._

"How does this feel, Yumi? Have you figure out you love me? Is that why you're crying?" William asked, slapping harder. Yumi flinched when he slapped her, but she managed to shake her head to his question. "Fine, then since you still haven't I'll just have to be more rough." William said, grabbing Yumi's boob with the other hand. Yumi left out another muffled cry for help, that no one would hear.

* * *

With the rest of the gang at lunch.

"Hey, where's Yumi?" Ulrich questioned as he sat down. He looked at Aelita for the answer.

"Don't look at me! I don't know, I haven't seen her since this morning. She left to study for her test." Aelita informed.

"Well, I hope William didn't get her when she was alone." Jeremy was staring at his pudding with worry.

Odd got up and threw away his food.

"Where you going, Odd? No, seconds?" Ulrich asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm good. I'm going to see if I can find Yumi. You can't always be a hero, lover boy." Odd said, running out of the cafeteria before a blushing Ulrich could retort. Odd was running so fast he didn't see where he was going. He mistakingly bumped into someone.

"Odd Della Robbia, Stop running in the halls! Why don't you make yourself useful and go get a mop from the closet next to the library?" Jim yelled, pointing to what used to be his coffee on the floor.

"Right, Jim." Odd said, jogging to the closet.

* * *

_'Man, now it really hurts. I can't take much more... I'm about to faint...' _Yumi thought as consciousness was about to betray her_._

Odd opened the closet door really fast. "Excuse me!" Odd cried as he pushed William to the side to grab a mop. He looked over at William again. "Oh, was I interrupting something?" He looked over to see Yumi. His eyes got wide with understanding. (Who else would William steal to a closet, Odd? Really?) "Of course I was, get away from Yumi!" Odd yelled as he hit William with the mop. "Yumi, get up before William wakes up!" Odd cried, grabbing Yumi and pulling her pants back up.

"I can't, I'm to exhausted." Yumi muttered weakly before she fainted.

"Oh, man this is not the time to be fainting, Yumi!" Odd whined, putting Yumi on his back heading for Yumi's and Aelita's room, leaving the mop next to the unconscious William. They finally got to the room and Odd carefully put Yumi down on her bed. "Poor Yumi, It must be hard dealing with all this." Odd mumbled, sitting on her bed right beside her. _'She's been getting hurt in differant places... I wouldn't blame her if she was scared.' _Odd wondered slightly before he thought_ "Was that the same mop that we used last time...?" _He suddenly heard his phone and picked it up.

"Yeah, Ulrich." Odd said, already knowing who it would be. Ulrich was always the worry wart.

"Did you find Yumi?" Ulrich asked with worry in his voice, just as Odd thought.

"Yeah, I found her. We're in her room and she's asleep. Come when you can." Odd said, hanging up the phone. _'I can't tell him if he asks if she was with William, Yumi would kill me._

After classes all of the gang was in Aelita's and Yumi's room. Yumi was still sleeping on her bed, looking very peaceful.

"So, where was she?" Ulrich questioned as he took one step into the room.

"She was in the library studying really hard, so hard she forgot to go to class! She was tired when I found her, so we went to her room and she fell asleep." Odd lied.

"It just doesn't seem right though." Ulrich said curiously. He wasn't dumb. He knew there was a bell in the library, and she had to hear it.

"Well that's what happened, so believe it." Odd said as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I guess." Ulrich agreed reluctantly, walking out of the room with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

When the door clicked close, Jeremy began the questioning. "So... was that really where she was?" Jeremy questioned with a knowing look.

"No, of course I lied to him. Yumi would kill me if she found out I told him! You know she's relentless!" Odd pointed his finger at his friend.

"So, was I right what I suggested before?" Jeremy asked.

"Tell me again what you suggested?" Odd smiled like the idiot he knew he was.

"She was with William..." Jeremy pushed his glasses up.

"Yeah, You were right on the mark, einstein." Odd said, eyeing Yumi with a pitiful look.

"I thought so. How bad was it this time?" Jeremy questioned.

"I'm not saying."Odd threw his hands up in surrender. "If Yumi wants to tell, she can, but it's her personal business. But, I'll say, it was pretty bad. Worse then the last." Odd explained, his hands resting on his knees.

"I see, his attacks are progressing, and getting rougher everytime." Jeremy said with his hand on his chin.

"I agree with you, Jeremy." Aelita agreed, sliding her hand off the newly repaired door. "Just by looking at Odd I can tell, this time was so horrible... There has to be something we can do! Tell a teacher or something..."

"Well, for now we can't do anything. We should let Yumi rest. We'll have to talk about this more later." Jeremy said, he turned completely towards Aelita. "We can't expect that telling a teacher will help everything, Aelita. This could be the work of a greater source-"

"You mean XANA?" Aelita held her hand to her mouth.

"Exactly. But we can't be sure, I've been watching XANA this whole time. He's done nothing, no towers has been activated or anything. I want to blame this on XANA, but the logic says no... Anyway, for now, we need to get some sleep."

"Yeah, your right, so we should go soon." Odd said. He waved goodbye as he and Jeremy left the room.

_'Well, we can't help, Yumi. At least not right now, but we'll help you, don't worry.' _Aelita thought, Pulling the blankets over herself and falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

Sissi stomped inside the cafeteria, where the group was talking in a whispered tone, as if they didn't want anyone to hear. She stood behind Ulrich and crossed her arms. "Ulrich, dear, can we talk for a minute." She said in an angry tone, grabbing his shirt, dragging him off to a tree before he spoke.

"I wonder what's going on between them?" Odd questioned as he ate three breakfast taco.

"The question isn't just that, but also what are they talking about?" Yumi questioned as she got up and walked over to the tree to attempt to overhear their conversation.

"Ah, young love, these days." Odd said dreamily as he stuffed the remains of his last taco into his black hole of a mouth.

"Yeah, just like your love for food." Aelita explained with a giggle.

* * *

_'I wonder what they're talking about...' _Yumi wondered as she edged closer towards the 'couple', being careful not to be caught.

Sissi started."We're going on a date." Sissi demanded as she stomped her foot.

"What? Why?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, ever since we've been going out, you haven't taken me on one single date! You never pay attention to me, I feel like you're only focusing on Yumi. It's always Yumi this and Yumi that!" Sissi exclaimed, dramaticly throwing her hands into the air.

"No, I'm not going." Ulrich argued with a frown.

"Oh yes you are if you don't want me to tell my daddy your friend has a dog on school campus, you might want to think about that," Sissi declared with a smirk.

"Fine, where?" Ulrich muttered.

"Oh, I don't know, wherever you want," Sissi replied with her hands together in joy.

"Anywhere, huh?" Ulrich said with a smile on his face.

"Yes, as long as we go together," Sissi explained, holding Ulrich's arm.

"Fine, I'll go but I choose the place," Ulrich explained.

"Yes, that's fine I just want to be with you," Sissi said.

_'Hm, so they're going on a date. Ulrich and Sissi?' Yumi thought, getting up and walking away._

"Hey, Yumi." William called.

"Oh, hey William," Yumi said disappointed.

"Don't look like that, Yumi I'm actually being nice for a change," William explained.

"What? Nice, you, William?" Yumi questioned raising an eyebrow, laughing at this.

"Yes,and by nice I mean I'm asking you out on a date," William explained.

"What, a date? Yumi questioned.

"Would you like to go to the new Incredible Pizza they built a few blocks away?" William suggested.

_'I really don't want to, but this is only because Ulrich is going with Sissi somewhere.' Yumi thought._

"Alright William, I'll go with you," Yumi answered with a smile.

"What? You will?" William said walking with Yumi to Incredible Pizza.

It took them a few minutes to get there, finally after a long walk they made it to Incredible Pizza.

~With Ulrich and Sissi.~

"Oh, what should I wear?" Sissi screamed excitedly, holding up each dress to her body to see which one looked better and showed more of her appearance.

"Hurry up, Sissi," Ulrich moaned knocking on her door wanting to hurry.

"I'm almost done," Sissi yelled, looking in the mirror. She had on a red top that showed her belly and a black mini skirt that almost showed all of her ass.

Sissi came out.

"What are you wearing?" Ulrich asked.

"What do you think, my date outfit," Sissi exclaimed, spinning around to show him her whole outfit.

"Fine, let's just go," Ulrich said walking ahead.

"Wait, don't go so fast, walk slower." Sissi demanded.

"It's not my fault you're slow," Ulrich said.

"Fine," Sissi said pouting and running fast to catch up with Ulrich and grabbed his hand.

After a few minutes they finally got to Incredible Pizza.

"I'm hungry, can we go eat?" Sissi questioned smiling.

"Yeah, I could use a bite to eat," Ulrich exclaimed walking with Sissi to the food line.

When they got their food from the long line they found a table a few tables away from Yumi and William which was almost done with their food.

"This is really good pasta," Sissi said eating fast.

"Yeah, well this is good pizza," Ulrich said eating some more of his pizza.

"I'll be right back, Ulrich dear," Sissi said waving to him and leaving.

_'Finally she's gone for a while, thought she would never leave,' Ulrich thought looking towards the table that had Yumi and William still eating._

"Why is she with William?" Ulrich questioned before he realized it his feet were walking over to the couple.

"I love this place!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Uh... Yumi," William hesitated pointing behind Yumi.

"What?" Yumi asked looking behind her to see Ulrich right behind her.

"Yumi, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ulrich asked but dragged her away before she could say anything.

"Yeah, so what is it?And what are you doing here, especially with Sissi?" Yumi asked confused.

"Well I could ask you the same question. What are you doing here with William?" Ulrich asked with an eyebrow raised and a pained expression.

"Why should you care you're on a date with Sissi?" Yumi questioned.

"Yumi, I can explain that if you let me." Ulrich assured.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to hear it! I get it, you want Sissi," Yumi yelled, running into the game section of the place with tears falling from her face.

"Oh, Yumi, if only you would let me explain for a few minutes," Ulrich mumbled and ran after her.

"Well looks like I should go also," William said getting up from his chair and ran right behind them.

"Me too!" Sissi declared, running right behind William.

When William and Sissi finally saw Yumi and Ulrich they ran right to the bumper cars to where they were. It was just their luck they were the last ones to go in.

When the bumper cars started Yumi drove off away from Ulrich.

"Yumi, wait!" Ulrich yelled, driving after her.

_'I don't want to talk to you, can't you tell I just want to be alone.' Yumi thought ignoring Ulrich repeated voice yelling her name._

"Yumi, just listen," Ulrich said, trying to reach for her shoulder but didn't work because someone bumped him in the side.

"Don't touch Yumi, can't you tell that she doesn't want to talk to you,"William said while he kept bumping into his side.

Yumi took the chance and left with Ulrich behind her and William getting ready to ram into him again.

"Ulrich, wait for me!" Sissi yelled right behind Ulrich.

"Great, just who I need following me." Ulrich sighed.

"Hmph, why does it always have to be Yumi why can't it be me for once, fine I'll get him after." Sissi mumbled with an evil grin.

The music stopped and the ride was over. They all got out, Yumi ran out as fast as she could with Ulrich and the others following right on her tail.

"Yumi,trust me, you do don't you?" Ulrich questioned.

"Yeah, I do," Yumi finally answered having tears fall from her face.

"Then will you believe me if I said that this was just because of Sissi. I'm only went along with it to make her happy and not to tell a secret," Ulrich explained.

"Ulrich, I'm sorry, I do believe what you said, but right now I just want to get back." Yumi smiled running away in a random direction thinking it was the right path.

"Where am I?" Yumi questioned, after she ran in a circle.

"Well at least she believed me," Ulrich murmured.

"Ulrich, I finally caught up to you." Sissi said, out of breath.

"Wait, why's Sissi with Ulrich and what are they talking about?"Yumi whispered to herself watching Ulrich and Sissi from a bush.

"Sissi, I'm sorry how this turned out," Ulrich apologized with a fake smile.

"It's fine, but since this happened I want something in return," Sissi said, with a smile.

"What do you want?" Ulrich moaned unhappily.

"I can't hear them,"Yumi whispered getting closer but stopped in her track.

"Oh, nothing really," Sissi said, grabbing Ulrich's face and forcefully pushed her lips on his.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ulrich questioned, he became mad from this sudden behavior and pushed her away.

"Well, kissing you of course, since I didn't spend anytime with you." Sissi explained giggling.

"Fine, well you got it, now let's go." Ulrich declared walking off with Sissi behind him.

"Wait, where did they go. I take my eyes off them for a few seconds and they are gone," Yumi said, frantically looking in all directions.

She ran in the direct opposite direction of where Ulrich and Sissi went.

"It might be better to stay in one place I mean someone is bound to find me sooner or later," Yumi said sitting by a tree.

"Good night, Ulrich," Sissi said, giving him a peck on the cheek and ran off.

Ulrich got to his room to find Odd asleep so he changed, and got in his bed.

"Where can she be?" Aelita said with worry in her voice running upstairs to Ulrich and Odd's room , opening the door.

"Hey, Aelita, shouldn't you know this is a guys room," Odd woke up with tousled hair.

"This isn't the time, Odd," Aelita said angry.

"So, what's wrong princess?" Ulrich asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Yumi, is still not back," Aelita said frantically.

"What, but she left before me in the woods," Ulrich got up immediately with worry across his face.

"I wonder where she is?" Aelita questioned with a hand holding her chin up trying to think.

"I don't like this, let's go and find her." Odd said getting up.

"Right," Aelita and Ulrich agreed in unison running out the door.

As they finally got to the woods they separated.

"Yumi!" Aelita yelled with worry about her friend. _'Where could she be?' Aelita thought running in a different direction in the woods._

"Hey Yumi, if you don't come out I'm going to dress up like you and get your portion of the food!" Odd yelled._ 'Looks like I'm getting seconds.' Odd thought about the delicious food and licked his lips._

"Yumi, where are you?" Ulrich yelled running towards the place he last saw Yumi before she disappeared. "Is this the place?" Ulrich said looking around for something to catch his eye but couldn't see anything with how dark it was.

"What was that sound?" Yumi questioned getting up shaking from the cold and for being scared. She checked in every direction for another noise hoping it was someone she wanted to see.

"Ah!" Yumi screamed running away from the shadow but it was too late, the figure got closer, grabbed her hand, and pulled the terrified Yumi into a tight embrace.

"No, let go!" Yumi yelled pushing the figure away the best she could but whoever it was, was too strong for her.

"Yumi, It's me, calm down." The dark figure said holding her as tightly as he could so she couldn't get away.

Yumi looked at the figure that could be seen as Ulrich. "Ulrich, why are you here?" Yumi asked with tears running down her face along with a confused look.

"I was out here trying to find you," Ulrich said wiping away Yumi's tears with his finger.

"I've been so scared since I ran out, I'm so glad you're here Ulrich," Yumi pulled him into a tight embrace.

All he could do for a couple of minutes was hug her tightly in return.

"Ulrich, I have to ask you something and it's really important," Yumi intently looked at Ulrich waiting for his response.

"What is it, Yumi? I will answer anything truthfully but only for you," Ulrich said still keeping a firm grip onYumi.

"I saw you kissing, Sissi. Why were you kissing her and so passionately at that?" Yumi started to yell a little.

"Yumi, you actually saw that! I didn't kiss her passionately, also I have a reason for that," Ulrich said blushing.

"Oh yeah, then what is it?" Yumi questioned getting more sad every second.

"Fine, I'll tell you the truth but only because you're the one person that is so dear to me that I will tell you whatever you want," Ulrich said with a serious look.

"Alright then prove it, prove to me that I am so dear and trust me." Yumi said wanting to know the truth.

"That one day that I started to hang around Sissi more and became one of the problems for us was because she's blackmailing me," Ulrich sincerely meant this truth.

"This blackmail was about?" Yumi wondered kinda worried.

"It's about Odd and Kiwi. She said that she would tell her dad about Kiwi, but if she did then me and Odd might be expelled so she told me if I wanted her to not do that I would have to date her and hurt you. Do you understand now, Yumi?" Ulrich confided in Yumi.

"Oh, Ulrich, now I understand this really was a bad messed up misunderstanding. I should have just listened to you from the start," Yumi said with a sad look on her face.

"Yes, I've been trying to tell you but you've been running away from me everytime I try. So now can I ask you a question?" Ulrich explained.

"Yes, you may you have proven that you trust me," Yumi said.

"What really has been going on with you and William? You told me you would give me that explanation and I think nows the time," Ulrich asked.

"Uh.. what are you talking about nothings been going on and even if there was I-I can't tell you, at least, not yet." Yumi stuttered a little.

"Yumi, I told you honestly what has been my problem it's time for you to confess also I know you're hiding something," Ulrich tried to hold his anger in but it was hard he cared for her so much and yet she wouldn't tell him.

"Ulrich, I want to tell you what's wrong, but I just can't!" Yumi yelled crying yet again.

"Why Yumi? You know I'm always here for you and always will be but you have to trust in me more and confide in me," Ulrich retorted.

"I do trust you Ulrich, you mean the world to me but I just can't tell you! Also, that kiss, when I saw that and even the last time I just couldn't take it, it hurt me so much." Yumi exploded.

"Yumi, I didn't mean to hurt you but I had to, for Odd, and for me. I will prove that I don't love Sissi," Ulrich explained inching closer to Yumi.

"Then prove this last thing to me!" Yumi said interested but wondering why he's getting closer, she started to back away from the past bad experience but bumped into a tree behind her.

"There's only one girl I love, and that girl is not Sissi, it's You! I love you and only you, Yumi!" Ulrich confessed pinning his hands beside her not letting her go, he began to close in the gap that was between them and in a few seconds it was gone, Ulrich had finally made the move crashing his soft lips onto hers. Kissing joyfully for a few minutes.

"Yes I do, Ulrich, I love you too!" Yumi said in bliss kissing his cheek softly with a huge blush.

_'This is how kissing is supposed to feel so gentle,sweet, soft so perfect. I love him so much. Ulrich, that's why I couldn't tell you this.' Yumi thought with a big smile on her face while kissing more for a longer amount of time with the one person she truly loves. She didn't let go she never wanted to be alone or to let this moment end. _

"Yumi, now do you see?" Ulrich said breaking apart from the long but very gently kiss hugging her with his head resting on her shoulder.

Far away a few feet from the finally happy couple a dark shadow that had a menacing grin, yet sad expression on his face backed away slowly from the retched scene he had just saw.

* * *

**Hey guys It's ContestIkari365 you probably don't like me right now cause I kept forgetting on not wanting to do this chapter I actually have been done with it for awhile I just had to recheck some things but it's still not the best since I don't have a betareader anymore. so please if you want please comment and help but no bad or rude comments please I tried. or you could just message me and I will send you the story if you want to help edit it to make it better. I hope I can finish this story by the end of this year which I know it's only in like a month. Some of you readers are telling me to just write the ending of the story even if I don't have a betareader so what do you think? This year has gone so fast and I hope you have liked this story and my other works, If you haven't read any of those you should check them out, and review. Well I hope you have a Merry Christmas in like 2 or 3 weeks and to get some good reviews to help me :)**

**Thanks, R&R**

**Love always ContestIkari365.**

**12-4-11**


End file.
